Half blood princess
by ShirayukiiHanna
Summary: Y aunque era cruel dejar que aquella chica siguiera profesando la pureza de la sangre aunque no la tuviera. Pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido para mantenerla a salvo...Pero cuando la situación sale de control debe de recurrir a la verdad sobre el origen de Grace.
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

 _Sus ondulados cabellos dorados caían a mitad de su espalda. Resaltando aun mas la túnica negra y el forro color verde. Caminaba orgullosa hacia el comedor, cuando alguien choco con ella. Sus ojos grises se postraron en aquel chico, era pequeño por lo que pudo deducir que era de primero._

 _-Fíjate por donde caminas-soltó ella, mirándolo detenidamente._

 _-Lo siento, es que estoy emocionado. No puedo esperar a saber en que casa estoy y contarle a mis padres-_

 _-¿Y en que casa esperas estar? ¿En alguna de las cuales fueron tus padres?-el pequeño sonrió tímidamente mientras hacia un movimiento de negación_

 _-Soy el primero en mi familia- el chico respondió casi en un susurro, la rubia alzo ambas cejas mientras mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado_

 _-Oh! un pequeño sangre sucia-dijo casi con entusiasmo fingido._

 _Los pasos de alguien se escucharon detras de ambos._

 _-Niño apresúrate a llegar al comedor-ordeno una voz masculina a la cual la chica solo rodó los ojos al reconocerla- Y tu Grace Cornelia Malfoy ¿Acaso no te he dicho que dejes de llamar de esa manera a los hijos de Muggles?-Le había dado un escalofrio ver aquel comportamiento en su hija, tenia un ligero aire a su tía abuela Bellatrix._

 _-Lo siento, es la ultima vez que le llamo Sangre sucia a un sangre sucia. Quisiera quedarme a charlar padre, pero muero de emoción por cantar el himno de Howarts-su tono claramente era sarcástico, le dedico una sonrisa fingida mientras se dirigía al comedor._

 _Y ahí estaba el, preguntándose en que momento su hija mayor se había convertido en eso. Tal vez era justicia divina por todos los pecados cometidos por los Malfoy o simplemente las visitas al abuelo de la chica la estaban trastornando. Suspiro con cansancio, tenia miedo de que ver cierta satisfacción en aquella joven al referirse de esa forma a los hijos de Muggles. Satisfacción que esperaba desapareciera con el tiempo así como desapareció en el._

 _-Profesor Malfoy Apresúrese-pidió la directora con su típica autoridad. El solo asintió y le siguió._

 _Desde su lugar en la mesa de los profesores pudo verla, sentada en medio de la mesa de Slitheryn. Sonreía con esos aires de grandeza, mientras observaba como el sombrero seleccionador acomodaba a los nuevos en cada casa. Cada vez que uno quedaba en la casa plata y verde ella aplaudía elegantemente, podía verla platicar, cuchichear con sus compañeras mas cercanas a ella._

 _Definitivamente era una digna Malfoy, desde que tenia 6 años supo que seria de aquella casa. Le sorprendía lo controladora y manipuladora que podía llegar a ser a esa edad. Lucius y Narcissa eran unos abuelos complacidos con su nieta. Draco no pudo evitar sentir pena por su hija, ella se sentía orgullosa de su sangre pura sin saber que no la poseía y en cierta forma el tenia la culpa._

 _Su esposa Astoria había hecho lo mejor que podía, criar a alguien que no es tu hija, el sabia que era difícil para ella hacerlo, aunque nunca hubo diferenciación por parte de_ _con ninguno de sus dos hijos, aunque la primera no le perteneciera a ella. Era un secreto, uno que guardaban ambos, o ahora solo el, desde que Astoria murió. Y aunque era cruel dejar que aquella chica siguiera profesando la pureza de la sangre aunque no la tuviera. Pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido para mantenerla a salvo._


	2. Chapter 2

-Vamos Scor, apúrate-ordeno a su hermano menor mientras entraba en el tren. Caminando como siempre con su andar orgulloso mientras sus bonitos rizos danzaban al ritmo de su pasos.

Septiembre, octubre y noviembre habían pasado volando. Las vacaciones de diciembre comenzaban y todos los que regresaban a sus casas estaban emocionados. Scorpius era dos años menor que Grace, y era muy diferente. Era un poco frió al principio cuando aun no entraba en confianza, pero eso no quitaba que fuera amable. Físicamente ambos eran rubios , y tenían el mismo color de ojos grises como su padre.

-Grace ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco con la broma que le hiciste a esa niña?-la chica fulmino con la mirada a su hermano

-Basta, suficiente tuve con el regaño de la directora y 30 puntos menos para Slytherin como para que ahora tu me reprendas. Y es mejor que guardes silencio, por que si nuestro padre se entera pasare todas las vacaciones castigada por tu culpa y eso sera un infierno tanto para mi como para ti-sus amenazas eran tan creíbles que el chico solo asintió y siguió a su hermana hasta un compartimento vacío.

Ambos se sentaron y pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que la señora del carrito de los dulces paso por ahí. Sin dudarlo dos veces ella se puso de pie. Regreso con dos ranas de chocolate.

-Toma, lamento lo que dije hace rato-ella extendio una de las ranas de chocolate hacia su hermano, este sonrió al verla

-Gracias, ¿Que mago te salio?-

Ella abrió la cajita y tomo la rana, y la mordió. Se quedo mirando la tarjeta que estaba dentro de la caja

-Hermione Granger-leyó con curiosidad la rubia, los ojos del menor de los Malfoy brillaron al escuchar eso.

-¿Me la regalas? Yo siempre la he querido pero nunca me había salido-la rubia solo se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, la miro por detrás y por delante y se la entrego a su hermano.-¿Sabes que ella tenia mejores calificaciones que tu y que nuestro padre y que era hija de muggles?-el pequeño parecía emocionado mientras explicaba. La joven solo escuchaba sin prestar mucha atenciòn.

-Impresionante para una..-

-No lo digas, no te atrevas-su hermano la miraba enojada -Ella fue del trío dorado, gracias a ellos nosotros existimos y la sociedad mágica va progresando-

-Iba a decir hija de muggles-explico ella con su peculiar sarcasmo.

El viaje fue cansado pero cuando llegaron a Mafloy Manor su abuela los estaba esperando con una maravillosa cena. Su padre iba también en el tren asì que los tres llegaron juntos.

-Abuela, estoy tan feliz de verte-corrió Scorpius hacia aquella mujer, la señora Malfoy regreso el gesto abrazando fuertemente a su nieto. El pequeño de 11 años estaba feliz de poder estrechar a aquella mujer en sus brazos, desde la muerte de su madre ella era el consuelo perfecto, su amorosa abuela lo soltó para dirigirse hacia su hermana.

-Querida Grace, cada día estas mas hermosa. Estoy segura que todos los chicos de tu casa están locos por ti-Narcissa abrazo a la joven quien devolvió el abrazo

-Por Merlín abuela, tu eras mil veces mas hermosa que yo- Grace era una aduladora de primera y le encantaba que alabaran su belleza.

-Dulzura basta, me sonrojas-

-Madre es tan bueno verte, estoy tan feliz de que puedas recibirnos- las palabras de Draco sonaban algo sombrias, era el segundo años que su esposa no estaba con ellos en navidad.

-Esta también es su casa, apresúrense que la cena que prepararon los elfos esta deliciosa-

La chica dejo su maleta en la puerta, mientras su hermano y su padre llevaban las de ellos. Scorpius miro detenidamente a su hermana, acto seguido de Draco, el hombre frunció un poco el ceño.

-Vamos, tu maleta no pesa. Puedes cargarla sin problemas-

-No, ella es una dama, y eso es pesado para ella. Grace no le hagas caso a tu padre, deja que los elfos la lleven-la joven sonrió complacida y le dedico una mirada triunfante a su padre.

-Lo ves padre, soy una dama-una leve risilla salio de la rubia, mientras caminaba del brazo de su abuela. Draco suspiro intentando contenerse, sabia perfectamente que esto se le estaba saliendo de control. Intento dejar el asunto por la paz mientras cenaban. Lucius Malfoy recibió a su adorada nieta con gran amor, no cabía duda que ella era su preferida. Una perfecta portadora del apellido Malfoy.

-¿Y como te va en la escuela Scorpius? Cuando tu hermana iba en primero le ofrecieron entrar al equipo de quidditch, pero ella lo rechazó- comento el orgulloso abuelo, aquello puso un poco nervioso e incomodo al pequeño.

-Claro que no iba a jugar, ¿Saben lo difícil que es que estos rizos se queden así de perfectos? Yo realmente no entiendo como es que tengo este cabello, mi vida seria mas fácil su tuviera el cabello lacio como todos ustedes. A parte, odio sudar y ensuciarme y ni mencionar terminar lastimada por eso prefiero los méritos académicos-

-Pues bien, la verdad es que mi hermana me a ayudado con mis tareas cuando no las entiendo- contesto el niño con inseguridad

-Eso es estupendo, al igual que el postre. Es pastel de chocolate, su favorito niños-

Los elfos llegaron con un delicioso pastel de chocolate, su tamaño era colosal. Todos comieron postre excepto Lucius quien fue el primero en retirarse de la mesa. Draco miro a su madre cuando ella se ponía de pie.

-Madre ¿Crees que podamos hablar?- Narcissa estaba sorprendida. Grace solo arrugó la nariz, odiaba cuando todo se tornaba tan misterioso. Pero decidió hacer caso omiso y seguir comiendo pastel.

-Claro, ¿Quieres que hablemos en el estudio?-

-Si, vamos-

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Draco cerró la habitación y puso un encantamiento a prueba de ruido. Tomo aire y puso en orden sus ideas antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Madre, la guerra termino hace mucho tiempo. Necesito que dejen de meterle ese asunto de la supremacía de los sangre pura a mi hija. De verdad esto no puede seguir así tanto tu como mi padre deben de entender que no pueden solaparle todo a Grace. Últimamente en la escuela esta insoportable, la directora ha hablado seriamente conmigo sobre su comportamiento. Ella no puede seguir despreciando a la gente solo por su origen, eso es retrogrado-

-Ella solo lo hace por que tiene miedo-repuso la mujer-Esto no lo sabes, pero cuando iba en primer grado la mayoría susurraba a sus espaldas, la llamaban ''hija de mortificagos''. Nunca te dijo por que no quería que te sintieras mal. Entonces un día tu padre le dijo que esos niños decían esas cosas por que no tenían sangre pura como nosotros. Ella solo intento defenderse del medio mediante adaptación. Tu también lo hiciste en su momento Draco, ya se le pasara. Ponte en su lugar cariño, su madre murió hace dos años-

-No, no justifico su comportamiento solo por que la molestaban, estoy seguro de que Scor también sufrió por la misma perdida. Y a el también lo molestan en Howards y no se comporta como un dictador. Lo único que quiero es que Grace deje de molestar a los demás alumnos, pero no lo hará hasta que no entienda que lo que hace esta mal y no lo va a entender si tu y mi padre se la pasan complaciendola y diciéndole que todo lo que hace esta bien-

Draco salio de la habitación, la mujer tenia una mirada llena de tristeza, tal vez en el fondo su hijo tenia razón. El estaba frustrado, enojado con si mismo, le quería confesar a su madre el verdadero origen de Grace pero algo lo detuvo. Quizá la confesión de su madre sobre lo que le había pasado a la chica en primer año y si la verdad es que nunca se dio cuenta de eso.

-Realmente no entiendo esa fascinación tuya por los sangre sucia. El abuelo me contó que tu le hacías lo mismo a una chica de tu año-el se tenso al escucha la voz amenazante de su hija, ese recuerdo lo enfureció- Le decías ''Sangre sucia inmunda'' ¿No es asì?-nuevamente esa sonrisa con aires de victoria se asomaba por la boca de la joven.

-Si, pero para llamar a alguien de ese modo, primero debes asegurarte de que tu sangre este limpia- claramente era una pelea de serpientes, una mas venenosa que la anterior. La chica palideció al escuchar aquello y sintió como su padre tomaba su muñeca mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, ella intentaba seguirle el paso pero se tropezó varias veces.

-Padre suéltame, me estas lastimando-chillò la rubia. Draco se detuvo frente a la chimenea

-Entra-ordeno con una voz profunda y áspera, Grace estaba asustada, tenia miedo. Ella obedeció, su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer

-¿A... donde vamos?-

-Eso no importan, toma los polvos y repite después de mi ''Casa de Granger''- el llanto de la chica no la dejaba hablar

-No lo haré-grito ella, causando que su abuela bajara alterada mientras observaba la escena

-Hazlo-ordeno Draco nuevamente mientras desenfundaba su varita y la dirigía a la joven, el hablaba muy en serio. Y Grace noto que su padre no estaba jugando.

-Casa de ...Granger-grito la joven en medio de llanto, una vez que llegó al lugar indicado salio de la chimenea con temor, sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo y su corazón no dejaba de latir.

Detrás de ella apareció su padre. Grace ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Aquella habitación se ilumino y dejo ver a una mujer aproximadamente de la edad de Draco, con su cabello amarrado en un chongo, su bata de dormir la envolvía y miraba temerosa aquella escena. La joven Malfoy la reconoció después de unos segundos.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Hermione se acerco a la chica, pero la pregunta se dirigía a Draco. Los ojos grises de Grace se encontraron con los de aquella mujer. Unos ojos color chocolate, que la miraban con calidez-¿Te encuentras bien?-la castaña tomo con cuidado a la chica mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en uno de los sofás.

Granger tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso

-Gracias-susurro la rubia por inercia la castaña protegió a la chica con sus brazos, ella simplemente comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte.

-¿Que haces aquí? Responde ¿Por que ella esta en este estado?-Hermione miraba con enojo a Draco.

-Pues lo que debì de haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo Hermione-la castaña supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Su corazón se rompió en ese instante-Grace, Si un sangre pura y una hija de muggles tienen un hijo ¿Que será ese niño?-Grace frunció el ceño mientras intentaba controlar sus pucheros para poder responder.

-Un mestizo- la castaña miraba suplicante a Draco, ya habia entendido que era lo que el rubio estaba haciendo, sus ojos grises miraban penetrantes a su hija.

-Detente, por favor-la lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por las mejillas de la castaña, esta aun tenia a Grace en brazos-Draco, no sigas-grito

La rubia no entendía nada. Estaba en la casa de alguien a quien nunca había visto en persona, pero parecía que tanto ella como su padre se conocían bien. Aquella mujer castaña la seguía protegiendo con el abrazo que por alguna razón la hacia sentir mas tranquila. Y ahora ella también estaba llorando.

-Me agrada que lo sepas y espero que no lo olvides nunca, porque eso es lo que eres tu, una simple mestiza. Así que espero que esos aires de grandeza terminen de una vez por todas-

-¿De que diablo hablas papa? Mi madre era una sangre pura. No entiendo. Deja de mentirme-gritò

-Astoria no era tu madre. Tu verdadera madre es ella, Hermione Granger-la mujer mordió su labio y bajo la mirada.

-Eso es mentira-Grace rompió el abrazo y se alejo un poco de la castaña hasta quedar de pie frente a ella, quien aun no dejaba de llorar. La rubia negó aterrorizada.

-Lo siento tanto-fue casi como un susurro proveniente de Hermione.

Y ahí fue cuando todo se derrumbo dentro de ella. Todas sus creencias, su orgullo. Toda su vida pensando en la supremacía de los sangre pura, cuando ella solo era una simple mestiza, no era diferente a una sangre sucia después de todo. Tan solo de pensarlo su estomago se revolvía, cayo de rodillas aturdida.

-¿Como pudiste decirle algo así de semejante manera?-reprendió la castaña hacia el ojigris-Mírala como esta, solo es una niña Draco. No tenias derecho de hacer algo así-

-Tiene 13 años, que se comporte como una niña no la hacer ver menor. Es consciente de todo lo que hace y dice, ella podre superar esto. o preferías que la expulsaran de Howards por su comportamiento, porque pareciera que la única maldita palabra que sale de su boca es ''sangre sucia''-

Hermione abrió la boca anonadada, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Draco, con paso firme y muy molesta. ¿Como el podía tratar así a su propia hija?

-¿Es enserio? Tu hacías exactamente lo mismo conmigo y estoy perfectamente bien. Tu no eras diferente a esa edad-

-Pero los tiempos cambiaron. Ella no puede seguir asì-

-¿Crees que después de todo esto seguirá igual?. Toda la vida la he visto desde lejos, al principio para protegerla y cuando el peligro paso ella tenia 6 años y una familia en la cual era feliz. Me contuve de ir por ella para no causarle daño con algo como esto-

La discusión entre ambos adultos estaba alterando mas a Grace. Respiraba con dificultad-

-Basta-la voz de la rubia sonaba ronca de tanto llanto-Quiero que te vayas-grito hacia su padre.

-No me iré sin ti-respondió rápidamente Draco

-Bien, entonces quédate, por que no tengo intenciones de regresar a Malfoy Manor-amenazo la chica. Hermione suspiro, sabia que si se volvía a alterar las cosas se saldrían de control de nuevo.

-Se pueden quedar si quieren, no me molesta tenerlos. Grace, si quieres puedes ir a descansar a mi recamara, es la puerta que esta frente a la escaleras-la joven rubia asintió y fue al lugar indicado.

Se escucho un suspiro proveniente de Draco, eso lo había dejado exhausto.

-Ven a la cocina-ordeno la castaña. Tomo una botella y dos vasos de vidrio-Supongo que necesitaras un trago, siempre lo haces cuando la cosas se te salen de las manos

-Lo que dijiste antes respecto a que te habías contenido de no presentarte ante Grace para causarle dolor supongo que te refieres a cuando te dije que era hora de contarle la verdad y tu nunca apareciste ¿no?-

-Si fui de hecho, estaba en el callejón Diagon y entonces la vi. Su sonrisa era hermosa y con su manita jalaba a Astoria hasta la dulceria. Le dijo ''Mama apresúrate necesito esa paleta'' Y me di cuenta que ella era feliz, no me necesitaba. Por lo mucho que yo quisiera estar con ella no podía romperle el corazón-

-Ahora estoy pensando que tal vez si me precipite un poco al traerla aquí- la castaña frunció el ceño

-Claro, lo olvidaba. Tu primero actúas y luego piensas. Y tienes el descaro de reprenderla por actuar como una niña a los 13-reprocho ella en un suspiro-Es la primera vez que no iré atrabajar gracias a circunstancias personales. A todo esto ¿crees que le desagrado?- Draco sonrió levemente

-Al saber que estas de su lado le agradas, pero no debes ser tan suave-

-Y tu deja de ser tan severo. Me iré a dormir, ocupare un sillón puedes ocupar el otro- dijo refiriéndose al otro sofá-o el piso si gustas.

* * *

Había sido una noche aterradora, pero despertó en una cómoda cama que no era la suya y necesito mucho valor para salir de ella. Observo la habitación con cuidado, había fotos de ella, de bebe, cuando tenia 6 años, en su primer día de Howards. Salio de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido, sentía curiosidad por aquel espacio. Bajo las escaleras.

Hermione dormía en uno de los sillones y su padre no dejaba de observarla. Velaba su sueño como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un extraño sentimiento la abordo al ver a su padre viendo a aquella mujer de esa manera.

-¿En verdad ella es mi madre?- la voz de su hija interrumpió el trance que tenia

-¿Acaso no ves que sus narices son iguales? ¿De donde crees que sacaste esos rizos?- Grace frunció el ceño ante la respuesta-Y su cerebro, tienen la misma inteligencia-

-Me alegra no tener la tuya-comento la chica con una sonrisa fingida hacia su padre, este solo rodó sus ojos.

-Bien, tenemos que irnos. Tu abuela debe de estar preocupada-

-Quiero quedarme, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas, no puedes abrir la caja de Pandora y pretender que no paso nada. Aparte sigo molesta contigo-reclamo Grace en voz alta, causando de Hermoine abriera un ojo-

-De verdad ¿Van a pelear tan temprano?. Hagamos algo ella se queda una horas y la regreso antes de las 6-

-Antes de la 5, ni un minuto mas-amenazo el rubio dentro de la chimenea para luego desaparecer en medio de un fuego verde.

* * *

Hola preciosos, bien este fic se me ocurrió hace no mucho y bueno se los quiero compartir. Gracias a las personas que lo leyeron, que dejaron su me gusta y gracias a las dos chicas de los reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Draco apareció por la chimenea de Malfoy Manor su madre y su hijo lo esperaban ansiosos. Se veia que su madre no había dormido nada bien en toda la noche

-¿Donde esta Grace?-aquella mujer miraba alterada a su hijo quien no le contestaba-Responde Draco Lucius Malfoy- exigió.

-La deje en un centro psiquiátrico-mintió con cierto tono de broma. Scorpius estaba sorprendido, asustado y si, tenia ganas de llorar pero al tener a su padre frente a el se contuvo.

-¿Como pudiste?-chillo Narcissa con sus manos en el pecho. Draco rió antes la actuación dramática de su madre.

-Esta en un lugar seguro en el cual se quedo por gusto propio, regresara a las 5 de la tarde en punto sana y salva- su madre lo miraba molesta.

-Tu padre esta muy molesto por lo que sucedio anoche- ante la noticia el solo rodo sus ojos

-Madre, ustedes cometieron sus errores al educarme, ahora déjenme cometer los míos al educar a mis hijos. Grace esta con alguien que le hará cambiar la perspectiva que tiene de los ''sangre sucia''-un suspiro de alivio salio de Narcissa

-Se con quien esta, recuerdo perfectamente ese apellido cariño. Es un poco cómico que la misma persona que te ayudo a cambiar tu perspectiva sea la misma que la ayude a cambiar la de ella- el rubio solo asintió

-Voy a descansar-anuncio mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. La noche anterior había sido tan irreal. Después de casi 13 años por fin había tenido el valor de ir a verla en persona. No había pensado nunca en la situación que lo terminaría orillando a aquello pero ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba y se mentiría a si mismo si dijera que no había sentido nada al verla de nuevo.

Se dejo caer en su cama, estaba cansado. Había preferido observarla mientras dormía que descansar, pero lastimosamente el había tenido que regresar, aun que tenia el presentimiento de que se seguirían viendo seguido.

* * *

Grace estaba sentada en la meseta de la cocina mientras observaba como Hermione hacia el desayuno. No dejaba de verla ni un momento, era extraño como todo lo estaba haciendo manualmente, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de curiosidad y análisis. ¿Como ella podía ella ser su madre?, no era elegante, carecía de gracia alguna y su belleza no era sobre natural, Astoria Greengrass era muchos mas hermosa. ¿Como es que Draco Malfoy, su padre se había fijado en aquella castaña?, ¿En que situación había sido concebida?, eran tantas cosas que rondaban por su cabeza.

-¿Por que no dejas que eso lo hagan los elfos?- Hermione frunció su boca, era comprensible que a Grace le fuera raro que un mago hiciera las cosas manualmente y sin ayuda de los elfos.

-Pues porque no tengo Elfos, la verdad creo ser lo suficiente capaz de poder hacer las cosas por mi misma. ¿Tan acostumbrada estas a que los elfos hagan las cosas por ti?-la rubia se sonrojo un poco, la respuesta era muy obvia. Rasco su nuca con incomodidad. La castaña río ante la reacción de la chica-Te parecen tanto a tu padre. Excepto por tu cabello, por cierto ¿Ya lo viste?-

-En primera, claro que estoy acostumbrada a los elfos, de hecho en casa tengo uno propio, y respecto a mi cabello supongo que esta hecho un lío,lo dejare ser libre por el momento-

-Te daré un consejo no solicitado, si te haces una trenza antes de dormir, al otro día amanecerá mucho mas calmado. Espero que te gusten los waffles-la castaña coloco dos platos, uno en el lugar de la rubia y otro para ella.

-No los he comido, así que no tengo idea- la ojigris miraba el plato expectante-huele bien así que debería saber bien- La castaña tomo asiento frente a la rubia, quien se veía bastante graciosa con el cabello esponjado y si, Draco había tenido razón ambas tenían la misma nariz, sonrió al darse cuenta de guardaban cierto parecido. Grace se dio cuenta de que Hermione divagaba mentalmente, por o que solo frunció el ceño, este se relajo cuando metió un pedazo de waffle a su boca. Mastico sorprendida, realmente estaba muy bueno.

-¿Y porque quisiste quedarte?-

-Porque no quiero regresar a Malfoy manor, si lo hago sentiré que no encajo y no se sobrellevar las cosas cuando no tengo el control así que estaré ansiosa y tratare de comer para calmarme. A parte aun estoy enojada con mi papà y la verdad no se si también contigo. Por cierto si pensabas que llamaría mamà o algo asì olvídalo. No aceptare todo tan fácilmente-

-No esperaba que lo hicieras, y no te obligare a que lo hagas, puedes llamarme simplemente Hermione-la castaña dio un sorbo a su café. Estaba consiente de que no podía exigirle ese tipo de cosas.

-Tampoco te llamare por tu nombre de pila, no soy tan irrespetuosa-gruño la rubia-Seras solo señorita Granger por el momento ¿acaso crees que me han enseñado a hablarle a mis mayores como si se tratara de un igual?-su apellido sonaba tan irreal pronunciado por aquella voz delicada.

-Conocí a Astoria , confió en que ella hizo un buen trabajo-la rubia frunció nuevamente el ceño ante la aclaración de Hermione, era algo natural en ella. La castaña aun llevaba su bata de dormir puesta, era blanca y en su cuello se miraba una delicada cadena de oro rosado, al parecer tenia un dije pesado que parecía jalarlo dentro de la bata.

-¿Puedo ver tu collar?-

La petición la sorprendió un poco, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se la quito y la extendió a la joven, quien la tomo casi arrebatadoramente. El dije, no era un dije. Era un bonito anillo del mismo oro que la cadena. Con un diamante rosa coronandolo. Los ojos grises observaban embelesados aquella joyas. El anillo tenia una inscripción por dentro apenas visible.

-¿Quien te dio esto? Es hermoso y sumamente caro-parecía que aquellas joyas habían animado a la chica, tenia un humor voluble.

-Fue un regalo, me lo dieron hace mucho tiempo-la castaña tomo de vuelta su collar y se lo puso. Su mirada chocolate se había tornado melancólica.

-Ahora señorita Granger es cuando me explicas como ocurrieron _todos_ los sucesos que nos llevaron a esta situación-la castaña puso su taza en la mesa.

-Creo que comenzare con como tu padre y yo...comenzamos a salir-

-Adelante, estoy muy ansiosa por escucharte-

...

-¿En serio?-se burlo el rubio-Esto no es el colegio, te aseguro que no el ministerio no te dará méritos por quedarte horas extra-

 _La castaña puso los ojos en blanco. Por fin estaba trabajando en el ministerio, el problema es que se le había asignado un compañero, el mas inimaginable y molesto que pudo haber tenido._

 _-Ya te estabas yendo ¿no?-ella señalo la puerta de aquella oficina con ímpetu_

 _-No Granger, no me iré. Somos equipo ¿recuerdas? Muy a mi pesar si tu te quedas, yo también lo haré-_

 _Ella solo quería estar sola en esa oficina, quedarse sola para por fin dejar salir aquel llanto contenido que tenia desde en la mañana._

 _-Solo déjame en paz-suplico sin ganas de discutir, claro que Draco ni siquiera se había percatado de eso, el solo veía una oportunidad mas para molestarla. En escritorio de la chica descansaba una revista Corazón de bruja, el rubio lo tomo con curiosidad- No pensé que te gustaran estas estupideces Granger, creo que me decepcionas-ojeo la revista sin mucho interés, pero se detuvo en una hoja en especifico. Una imagen de Lavander Brown colgada del cuello de Ronald Weasley-Ya veo por que estas con ese humor-_

 _-Déjame en paz, maldito hurón-grito la chica lanzando un tintero vació hacia el rubio, golpeándole el pecho. El solo alzo una ceja dejo sus ojos grises sobre la joven castaña, dándose cuenta que en sus ojos marrones se estaban comenzando a acumular las lagrimas._

 _-Lo peor que puedes hacer es encerrarte en tu oficina a llorar por que la comadreja. No creí que fueras tan patética-escupió el rubio-De todos modos ustedes ya no eran nada-Hermione le dedico una mirada furiosa_

 _-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-_

 _-Granger si algo me interesa indago sobre el tema-_

 _-¿desde cuando te interesa mi vida amorosa Malfoy?-_

 _-Desde que me di cuenta que por mas que lo odie estoy interesado en ti-_ _Ella lo miro con desconfianza, frunció el ceño y arrugo su nariz. Malfoy solo sonrió con orgullo ante tan gesto-Y bueno claro que no dejare que llores por un perdedor frente a todos, asì que te ofrezco que desahogues tus penas mientras te invito un trago en un bar exclusivo y donde tengas mas privacidad para lloriquear sin importunar a nadie. Tómalo como una oferta de paz-_

 _-Nada que venga de ti puede ser una oferta de paz-_

 _..._

 _-A_ l final de cuentas acepte ir desahogarme después de eso, nos volvimos mas cercanos. Y un día me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de el-Grace cerró los ojos con molestia

-Y el también de ti, te propuso matrimonio, te regalo el anillo que traes colgado en el cuello-la mente de la joven era muy aguda-Pero eso no me responde nada-repuso- En que momento entro yo en todo eso. ¿Y mi madre?... me refiero a Astoria-la ojigris se estaba impacientando.

-¿Sabes quien fue Bellatrix?-

-La tía Bella. Me contaron de ella, no la conocí-

-Bueno todos pensamos que había muerto en la guerra, pero no fue así. Después de que Draco me entregara el anillo, una visita inesperada llego.

...

- _Draco-chillo Hermione al ver a aquella mujer por la chimenea- No puede ser-_

 _La risa de Bellatix inundo la sala de aquella mansión, la cual se disipo al ver a la castaña_

 _-¿Que hace ella aquí?-la molesta de la mortifaga era obvia y camino rápidamente para dirigirse a la castaña_

 _-Es mi invitada-respondió Draco tajante_

 _-Querido Draco, espero que no sea enserio todo esto. ¿Ahora eres amigo de una sangre sucia? ¿De verdad piensas ser un traidor a la sangre?. Sabes que de ser así no podre contener a los que como yo siguen vivos. Están dispuestos a olvida tu desliz y el de tu familia pero yo no perdonare que los descendientes de la noble casa los black sean los hijos de una sangre sucia por que de ser asi tendría que acabar con ellos- Bellatrix estaba muy cerca de su sobrino con una sonrisa enorme y retorcida mientras comenzaba a alejarse y caminar hacia la chimenea de donde había salido._

 _..._

 _-_ Cuando ella se fue, nosotros también lo hicimos. Tus abuelos nunca se llegaron a enterar que nos habíamos comprometido, así que le dije que lo mejor seria romper el compromiso. El se negó por completo, pero cuando le dije que estaba embarazada nuestro único objetivo se volvió ponerte a salvo. Y bueno yo no estaba dispuesta a que el plan de tu padre, enfrentarnos a los mortifagos saliera mal-

-Asì que ideaste uno tu sola ¿No?-

-Si así fue. Fui al mundo muggle y me escondí, solo Draco sabia mi ubicación exacta, pero no le permití venir. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi plan tenia un fallo, si yo regresaba al mundo mágico con una pequeña niña la mayoría sabría quien era el padre. Tus abuelos le dijeron a tu padre que su compromiso con Astoria era algo inminente, asi que el vino a verme para darme la noticia. Pero entonces algo en mi me dijo que tal vez esa era una señal. Fue entonces cuando hicimos un trato, el se casaría con ella y para evitar que Bellatrix te hiciera daño ambos se encargarían de cuidarte. Hasta que el peligro pasara Y entonces naciste en medio del dilema-

-Y para mayor de las suertes saque los rasgos físicos de los Malfoy. Pero me queda una duda ¿Mi madre...Astoria sabía que yo era hija tuya y que mi padre estaba enamorado de ti? ¿Porque acepto entonces?-

-Si sabia que eras mi hija y ella era una buena persona-la ojigris sonrió con tristeza ante la afirmación de la mujer, definitivamente su madre había sido una persona maravillosa en todos los sentidos. Aun después de dos años, aun después de saber que ella no era su verdadera madre la extrañaba.

-¿Y como fue que ella dijo que estaba embarazada si ya yo había nacido?-

-Ellos dijeron que mantuvieron el vientre escondido con un hechizo para evitar que te tacharan de-hizo una pausa la castaña, odiaba usar ese tipo de palabras

-Bastarda ¿No?- Hermone asintió- ¿Y cuando fue que me presentaron en sociedad como su hija?

-El día de su boda-

La rubia parecía molesta, aun mas de lo que estaba al principio

-No solo soy una mestiza si no que a eso le sumamos que también soy una bastarda. Cada vez me sorprendo mas de mi origen-

-Esas cosas ya no son importantes, No te refieras de esa manera a ti misma-pidió la castaña ganándose una mirada gélida por parte de Grace

-Para ti esas cosas nunca fueron importantes-grito exaltada la rubia- Para ti no importaban porque no creciste dentro de ellas. No te las inculcaron desde la cuna. Pero no todos somos como tu , Para mi si eran cosas importantes, era en lo que yo creía-su vista se nublo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar, esa mascara orgullosa y altanera se estaba desmoronando poco a poco.

Hermione se sintió invadida por la culpa, se acercó a su hija y acaricio su cabello. No dijo nada, solo le mostró que ahí estaba ella. La castaña suspiro, las cosas iban a ser mas complicadas de lo que espero que fueran.

Un sonido proveniente de la chimenea se escucho, después un poco de silencio

-Tía Mione- se escucho el grito desde la sala, la rubia reacciono de inmediato, esa odiosa voz la conocía bien, seco sus lagrimas deprisa, mientras los pasos se acercaban a la cocina. Una chica pelirroja de aproximadamente la misma edad que la rubia se paro en seco cuando vio a su tía y a la invitada de esta, frunció la nariz- Cornelia Malfoy ¿Que haces aquí?-

La rubia rodó los ojos en cuanto escucho como la había llamado aquella pelirroja pecosa. Odiaba ese nombre.

-¿Acaso no tienes los suficientes tíos en el mundo como para inventarte mas?-escupió la joven ojigris

-Un remolino debió de haber pasado por tu cabeza Malfoy, tu pelo parece tener vida propia-

-Igual que tu escoba-Grace esbozo una sonrisa socarrona, Rose estaba a punto de alegar nuevamente.

-Buenos días Rose-saludo la castaña esperando obtener la atención de la pelirroja para evitar que la acalorada discusión juvenil siguiera. Era como ver versiones femeninas de los padre de ambas.

-Hola tía, la abuela me mando a avisarte que el sábado harán un brunch en casa del tío Harry-

-Ahí estaré querida-

-Bien, me voy. Hasta el sábado tía Mione-se despidió la pelirroja, quien fue arremedada por la rubia una vez que se dio vuelta.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco miraba el reloj de la sala esperando con la impaciencia que su hija apareció, el ambiente estaba pesado, frió. No era el único, Tanto Narcisa como Lucius también estaban al tanto de la chimenea. Todos los sentados en aquella esplendida ambiente era todos menos cómodo en especial para el padre de la chica a la cual esperaban.

Vistas a las llamas verdes en la chimenea de la cual el salio Gracia, esta dirigió una mirada panorámica a la sala. Se tenso al ver los rostros severos de su ojo de su padre la recorrieron, y se posaron en una mochila que colorean una cuesta, claro que esa mochila no llevaba la noche anterior.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Claro, decides contarle a tu hija la verdad en un arranque de cólera, dejas que se quede '' fraternizando '' con su recién descubierta madre y lo primero que se pregunta qué es '' esto ''- bufo la chica señalando la mochila- Pues me fue bien gracias, y esto es una mochila y antes de que preguntes que contiene, son libros. Y abuelo quiero decirte que si me vas desheredar, bueno, no me importa mucho ese asunto ahora. Estoy en plena crisis existencial la cual necesita toda mi atención y bueno, buenas tardes, pero subiré en mi cuarto-todo lo anterior salio como vomito verbal contenido.

Draco sintió un par de miradas sobre el, desde que despertó su cerebro trataba de encontrar una manera creíble de explicar las cosas desde el nacimiento de su hija, hasta lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-No, al único que creo que debo desheredar es a tu padre. Ahora Draco, explícame de que diablos esta hablando Grace-

-Astoria no era su madre-dijo entre dientes causando un lamento por parte la abuela Malfoy, no imaginaba lo que debió de pasar su nieta al descubrir la verdad, aunque su nacimiento siempre fue un enigma que no pudo descifrar así que se había resignado a creer lo que su hijo y su nuera decían Para Lucius fue mas difícil digerir la noticia, primero pareció palidecer, luego tomo un color rojizo en el rostro una causa del enojo.

-¿Pero qué idioteces dices Draco? -grito hacia el otro rubio con rabia.

-Basta-pidió Grace . Tomo aire y soltó un fuerte suspiro - Mi madre al parecer es Hermione Granger, una hija de muggles, por lo que soy una mestiza. Tengo suficientes cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparme por cosas que no puedo cambiar. Así que abuelo espero que por tu bien asimiles las cosas rápido y por el mio no hagan esto mas difícil- Lucius solo asintió sin cambiar su cara molesta ni su mirada reprochante a Draco. La joven se dirigió a las escaleras para luego subir a su habitación.

-¿Como pudiste ocultarnos algo así? -reclamo Narcissa en voz baja una vez que su nieta fue a su habitación.

-Porque si no lo hubiera hecho tu hermana loca habria matado a mi hija y no solo a ella, si no también a Hermione. Fue un plan que hicimos para que no corriera el peligro- la mujer estaba impactada un escalofrió la recorrio al recordar un Bellatrix sosteniendo a la pequeña Grace en brazos sin saber sus verdaderos orígenes.

-Debiste decírnoslo, sea quien sea su madre ella sigue siendo una Malfoy-

-Lo sé padre, pero ahora tengo que ver que clase de libros trajo-

Huyo al mismo lugar a donde se había colado su hija, toco la puerta levemente, la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-No pienso abrirte- grito desde dentro de la habitación, el suspiro intentando comprender que ella aun estaba enojada, volvió a tocar, esta vez un poco mas insistente mente-No pienso pararme, usa un alohomora y entra-se quejo la chica, Draco hizo lo que su hija ordeno

-¿Por qué tienes todos esos libros ?-se veían usados y la mayoría de las pastas de piel estaban desgastadas, pudo reconocer en seguida que eras los libros de texto que pedía Hogwards en toda una trayectoria escolar- Sabes que puedo comparar estos libros nuevos-

-Si bueno, estos no son como esos, tienen anotaciones y cosas escritas que son muy útiles en clase-

-Aun tengo los míos, debiste de habérmelos pedido a mi, también tienen anotaciones-

-No quiero los tuyos-dijo con franqueza, el rubio frunció el ceño-Ella fue la que me los ofreció primero, y su letra es mal legible que la tuya. Y me pidió que le escribiera cuando tenga duda con mis tareas. Supongo que puedo volverla a mi tutora en vacaciones ¿No?-ojigris sonrió con ternura y luego soltó una risilla tonta-Deja de meterte en mi mente, no quiero que leas lo que pienso-ordeno la chica con molestia

-Lo siento. Solo quiero saber como estabas sin tener que pasar por el interrogatorio. ¿Así que te agrada? -Grace mordió su labio y un ligero rubor inundó sus mejillas, no le gustaba tener que mostrar eso y que su padre entrara a su mente, y la viera sin todas esas mascaras la mataba de pena.

-No lo se, es una mezcla de todo, no si se me agrada o me desagrada, solo tengo que admitir que es brillante para tener un origen muggle-

-Grace, perdóname-la voz del rubio sonaba profundamente y sincera, la chica quito los ojos de su libro para centrarlos en su padre, no se puede evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo en la nariz y en la garganta-Debías saber la verdad, pero no de esta manera- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer y resbalar por las mejillas de la joven.

-Después de lo que paso ayer ya no hay vuelta atrás de todos los modos sigo siendo Grace Malfoy-dijo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas del rostro y se reconfortaba a si misma-Mientras que no me cambien a Grace Cornelia Granger-Malfoy puedo intentar aceptar la situación. Que conste que dije ''intentar''-

-Me parece bien que intentes. Y Tranquila con lo del apellido, Malfoy se escucha mucho mejor solo-una sonrisa algo altanera se dibujo en el rostro de la ojigris

-Lo, se-

* * *

Hermione había recibido una lechuza del ministerio sobre su falta laborar, deseándole pronta recuperación, pues había mentido diciendo que se sentía enferma. Fue directo a su cocina y preparo un te. Tomo su tasa y camino hacia la sala al lado de la chimenea estaban las estanterías con su libros que ahora estaban desacomodados y algunos tirados en el piso.

Aun le parecía tan irreal el haber pasado casi un día con aquella muchacha rubia. Comenzó a acomodar los libros sin evitar perderse en sus recuerdos el ultimo día que la había visto tan de cerca había sido el día en que nació. Una pequeña bebe rosada con cabello tan delgado y rubio con unos enormes ojos grises. Había sido un buen día, no había duda de eso.

El sonido de la chimenea la tomo por sorpresa, soltando el libro en sus manos.

-No quise asustarte- se disculpo Draco mirando fijamente hacia la castaña, se dio cuenta de los libros regados

-No te esperaba tan pronto-soltó poniéndose de pie con torpeza, mientras se acercaba hacia Malfoy-disculpa el desorden-

-Si de algo carezco es de paciencia, y necesitaba saber como te fue con Grace, porque ella no me dirá ni una sola palabra-

-Es un poco dificil, pero todos los Malfoy lo son-

-Es encanto natural-se enorgulleció el rubio encogiendo los hombros

-Me pidió que le explicara como había nacido. Después hablamos de Hogwards, sobre materias, profesores, exámenes y libros. Le dije que si quería ver mis libros y bueno su amor por ellos es claramente herencia mía. Entonces vio que tenían notas, comenzó a leerlas y asì que se los di-la castaña guardo silencio por un momento, rebusco en su mente y puso en orden las palabras que quería decir-Draco-lo llamo con tono seguro-Ahora que Grace sabe la verdad, quiero verla seguido-

-No voy a ser yo quien las aleje ahora que ella sabe la verdad, espero que eso le haga bien. Entre mas rápido olvide eso de los ''sangre pura'' es mejor para todos en especial para ella. Slytherin siempre pierde puntos por su culpa y sin mencionar que se la pasaba molestando a los niños-

-Lo dice quien pego los pies de Neville-recrimino con humor ella

-Longbottom pedía ser molestado con su manera de ser-Malfoy se justifico, Hermione solo negó con la cabeza, escondiendo la ligera sonrisa que tenia-Y si no mal recuerdo eso fue en primero-se defendió.

La castaña preparo un poco mas de te y lo sirvió al rubio, ella comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre Grace y Draco las respondía meditando bien las respuestas que iba a darle. Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sofá. La conversación había comenzado un poco rígida y poco a poco se había vuelto una fluida platica. Sus miradas chocaban de vez en cuando por ciertos segundos y la primera en romper el contacto visual siempre era la de mirada chocolate.

-Dime ¿alguien se ha enterado de esto?-

-Mis padre y tuve que decirle a Daphne la razón por la que Scorpius se quedaría con ella dos días. Pero al parecer Astoria ya le había contado la verdad, de hecho se podría decir que Daphne siempre la supo-la castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ante lo comunicado por Malfoy

-¿Ella siempre lo supo? Entonce no entiendo ¿Porque no dijo nada?-

-Porque Astoria le pidió que no lo hiciera- Hermione se acomodo en su lugar, cruzo sus brazos para abrazarse a si misma. con la mirada en el piso sonrió débilmente, siempre se había sentido en deuda con aquella mujer y lo que acababa de escuchar solo aumentaba ese sentimiento.

Draco miro el cambio repentino de animo que había tenido la castaña.

-Mejor dime porque rechazaste el puesto que te ofreció Hogwarts el año pasado-Hermione no esperaba esa cuestión.

-Porque lo que menos quería era acercarme a ella de ese modo, y que posteriormente descubriera la verdad y me odiara. Sin mencionar que bueno, sentías rencor hacia mi porque pensabas que no me importaba mi hija Por no haber aparecido ese día cuando se suponía que le diríamos la verdad después de que mataron a tu tìa Bellatrix. Y las cosas probablemente no terminarían muy bien de ese modo- el rubio claramente le dio la razón a ella-¿Como le fue a Grace en primer año en tu clase?-

-Es muy buena en pociones, pero lamentablemente tengo que restarle puntos a Slytherin por su comportamiento-

-Bien Draco, no te corro pero creo que yo tengo que mandar a correspondencia a casa de Harry. Debo ir preparando el terreno para darles la ''noticia'' a mis amigos-

El rubio asintió, comprendiendo que ya tenia que regresar a la estresante realidad que le esperaba en Malfoy Manor. Aun debía explicación a sus padres y tenia que seguir supervisando que su hija no intentarà hacer magia avanzada con los libros que tenia en su poder.

-Me imagino, buena suerte con eso. Te veo pronto, gracias por el te- La castaña solo hizo un ademan con la mano mientras veía como Draco desaparecía en la chimenea. Y entonces comenzó, a escribir una carta para su amigo Harry Potter, aunque basicamente a pesar de que escribio dos hojas el mensaje en si era

'' _necesito contarte algo muy importante, tanto a ti como a Ginny y a Ron, pero te lo diré a ti primero. Espero que cuando lo haga no te enojes ni te sientas lastimado, eres mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano y si no te confié algo tan importante antes es porque no quería arrastrarte a mas problemas. Te veo el sábado con carriño H.G.''_


	5. Chapter 5

Era sábado por la mañana en la Malfoy manor, los malfoy desayunaban tranquilamente. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde aquel incidente que saco a relucir una verdad muy bien oculta, desde entonces Lucius Malfoy estaba enojado con su unigénito. Por su parte Draco sabía que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era para el bien de Grace aunque ella no lo viera de ese modo.

Scorpius desayunaba animadamente, él ya estaba al tanto de todo pero lo tomo lo mejor posible de todos modos su hermana no dejaba de ser su hermana sólo porque su madre fuera otra mujer, aunque sentía un poco de celos, al menos la madre de su hermana estaba viva. Y Grace, pinchaba algunas frutas de su plato, las miraba y las comía pausadamente con desgana.

-Grace, deja de jugar con la comida y come, hasta un elfo come màs de lo que tu comes-

-Si abuelo-contesto débilmente sin dejar de ver al plato. Había tenido una pesadilla, y por alguna razón no dejaba de recordarla, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, ni porque se concentrará en otra cosa. Tenía ojeras y Draco sabía que algo estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de su hija, así que como ya estaba acostumbrado uso legeremacia.

 _Caminaba como de costumbre por los pasillos de Hogwards, con sus libros en manos. Cuando se sintió observada, no veía con claridad los rostros de los demás estudiantes._

 _-Mírenla, no es mas que la hija de un mortifago y una sangre sucia-susurro alguien, Grace se detuvo en seco con un rostro sorprendido y lleno de terror. Sacudió su cabeza y continuo caminando tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas._

 _-No es mas que una mestiza con aires de grandeza- después del comentario las risas se escucharon inundando el pasillo_

 _-Impura-alguien mas grito, las voces hacían ecos cada vez mas profundos, las risas eran aún más fuertes_

 _-Basta-chilló la rubia tapándose los oídos_

Draco rodó los ojos, su hija tenía una imaginación demasiado desarrollada y fatalista, la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwards eran mestizos.

-Deja de estar pensando en tonterías y come-ordeno Draco con mirada severa

-¿Y como sabes que estoy pensando en tonterías?-pregunto irónica la rubia, hasta que calló en cuenta de porque lo decìa, abrió la boca ofendida y frunció el ceño -¿Por qué no puedes ser un padre normal y preguntarme que es lo que estoy pensando, o cómo me siento? Claro, por Merlín porque eres Draco Malfoy y tu no necesitas saber por otras personas y prefieres indagar en la mente de la gente-se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

-Padre, si hubieras hecho eso conmigo también me habría enojado, debes preguntar si quieres saber algo-comentò Scorpius haciendo su plato a un lado, pues ya había terminado su desayuno, Draco miró sorprendido a su hijo.

El sonido del fuego en la chimenea y la direcciòn que dio Grace se escuchó en el comedor. Narcissa estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento

-Ella está bien, todos sabemos a dónde fue-

-¿Y que, ahora dejarás que vaya con la impura cada vez que se le plazca?- pregunto con molestia Lucius Malfoy a Draco

-Es su madre-explico DRaco claramente harto de los reclamos de su padre

-Una madre que no se apareció hasta que tu le dijiste la verdad a Grace-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo-

-Es mi asunto por que Grace es mi nieta-

-Basta ustedes dos-Narcissa Malfoy se había cansado solo de ver las discusiones-Nadie va a pelear en mi mesa y menos cuando el niño los esta viendo-los hombre Malfoy se fijaron en el pequeño Scorpius que solo los miraba haciéndose pequeño en la silla

-Yo solo estaba esperando que terminaran para recordarle a mi padre que hoy Albus me invito a su casa-

-A, si claro. Te llevaré cuando me lo pidas- respondió el padre del chico

* * *

Hermione era un manojo de nervios, intentaba no hacer predicciones inciertas en su mente, pero era inevitable. Explicarle a su amigo Harry que trece años atrás ella había tenido una hija Draco Malfoy era algo que no hacia todos los días y por supuesto no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo. La mayoría sobrentendía que Malfoy había decidido seguir su vida cuando ella desapareció del mundo mágico (en el tiempo en que estuvo embarazada) y cuando regreso se entero de que se había casado con Astoria Greengrass y tenían una bebe. Seria difícil explicar como paso todo realmente pero la castaña creía en el buen juicio de su amigo.

Tomo un sorbo de su café, arrugo la nariz cuando se dio cuenta que aun no le había puesto azúcar.

-Estoy harta-grito alguien desde su sala, la castaña pudo reconocer de quien se trataba, así qué camino rápido al encuentro de Grace

-Veo que no amaneciste de un buen humor-dijo a modo de saludo la castaña mirando a su recién llegada hija, que efusivamente retiraba la ceniza de sus ropas

-¿Como se puede de estar de buen humor cuando despierto con una pesadilla y lo único que hace mi padre es meterse a mi mente en lugar de preguntar? Debería ser ilegal que los magos usen legeremancia en sus hijos-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, Draco a pesar de los años seguía cometiendo esos errores que el denominaba ''insignificantes''.

-Tu padre no es muy bueno para preguntar las cosas, es lo único que cree que puede hacer para entenderte mejor- explico Hermione intentando calmar a la rubia, pero al parecer ella no había tomado bien el comentario.

-Claro defiendes a los elfos pero no puedes hacerlo con tu hija-Grace mascullo entre dientes, la castaña no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa, su hija estaba a medio berrinche y parecía una niña pequeña.

-Bien, hablare con el cuando lo vea y le exigiré que deje de hacerlo. ¿Te parece bien?-Grace asintió satisfecha. Y vio un bonito pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa, sus ojos grises parecían titilar-¿Y que planeas hacer hoy?-

-Pensaba quedarme contigo, estoy aburrida y estoy molesta con papa-la castaña se mordió el labio

-Lo siento Grace, pero hoy saldré-confeso dudosa la castaña, una mirada gris estaba frente ella con algo de desilusión. Hermione se comenzó a sentir culpable- El lugar a donde iré no te va a gusta-explico con paciencia

-Iré a cualquier lado, pero no quiero regresar a casa, de verdad ¡llévame contigo!-la joven rubia rogó juntando las manos en un rictus de esperanza

-Solo si prometes que te portaras bien, seras amable con TODOS, no dirás cosas fuera de lugar y no pelearas con nadie-

-Si, haré lo que tu quieras, pero no me hagas regresar a casa-pidió, la castaña miro incrédula a la ojigris, una parte de ella sabia que solo lo estaba haciendo para que la llevara consigo. Suspiro con resignación.

-Esta bien Grace, confió en tu palabra-la ojigris sonrió triunfante. Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando Hermione uso aparición y llegaron al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

La castaña llevaba el pastel de chocolate en mano, Grace caminaba lentamente detrás de ella, la castaña toco la puerta. Una mujer pelirroja y esbelta abrió la puerta mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-Hermione-abrió los brazos para dar un abraso que correspondió la castaña con algo de dificultad por el pastel, la pelirroja tomo el pastel en manos-Pasa-sus ojos castaños se quedaron estáticos en la joven rubia-adelante-sonrió amablemente.

-Es tan bueno verte Ginny, ven Grace- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia, miraba la casa detenidamente-¿Donde esta Harry?-

-No lo se, debe estar con los niños arriba, aun falta que lleguen los demás-

Aquella casa había sido remodelada después de haber servido como cuartel en la guerra, ahora se miraba mas acogedora y bonita. Una vez dentro la joven casi se marea al ver tanta gente y aun faltaban invitados, desde que comenzó a ver tantas cabezas rojas supo enseguida a quienes se encontraría ahí.

La castaña camino acompañada de Ginny hasta la cocina donde también estaban Molly y Lavender. Todas las mujeres se saludaron con entusiasmo, inconscientemente la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás. El ambiente era acogedor, tanto que le pareció incomodo.

-Ella es Grace-anuncio la castaña con algo de nerviosismo a las demás mujeres

-Grace Malfoy- corrigió la rubia satisfecha al ver los rostros de confusión y asombro que abordaron a Hermione cuando las mujeres escucharon su apellido. La castaña tomo nuevamente el pastel y se lo entrego a la joven rubia-Toma, llévalo a aquella mesa larga-la ojigris tomo el postre y lo llevo a donde le había indicado y regreso nuevamente a la cocina porque ese lugar la hacia sentir incomoda.

-Ire por lo chicos para que bajen a comer-

-¿Chicos? Yo pensé que vendría un ejercito- comento la rubia causando la risa de Ginny

-Y eso que no pudieron venir todos-

La mesa ya estaba lista, había un montón de platos, uno en cada lugar. Hermione se sentó al lado de Grace. y poco a poco los lugares se fueron ocupando. Algunas caras conocidas para la rubia e incluso compañeros de Hogwards.

-Tìa Mione, que bueno que ya llegaste- dijo Rose tomando asiento frente a la rubia-Tu también Cornelia, es bueno verte-saludo Rose con un tono sobreactuado,

-Siempre es bueno verme, Rose-contesto la rubia imitando el tono de la pelirroja

-Ay no, ya van a empezar-se quejo James Potter entrando en el comedor seguido por su padre y su tío Ron. Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Scorpius-se escucho la voz alegre de Albus corriendo a recibir a su amigo. Cuando ambos entraron Hermione se quedo observando al rubio que entraba al comedor, un poco abrumado por tanta gente. La castaña sonrió al ver que el pequeño era idéntico a su padre a su edad, claro que Scorpius era mas agradable y no fruncía tan seguido el ceño como su hermana y su padre.

Los ojos grises del niño siguieron los ojos castaños que lo observaban, al darse cuenta quien era la vio asombrado.

-Es tu fan numero 1-dijo Grace a Hermione mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca, sorprendiéndose del delicioso sabor del puré de papa.

-Es muy lindo-dijo la castaña con ternura.

la comida se llevo a cabo en medio de comentarios, parloteos, bromas y cuchicheos. Cuando terminaron con el postre los menores fueron sacados del comedor, la señora Potter mando a sus hijos a jugar a sus cuartos con sus primos y sus amigos. Grace se pego de inmediato al lado de su hermano, quien a su vez estaba con Albus y una niña pelirroja que parecía agradable.

-Ella es Lili, es mi hermana-dijo Albus a ambos rubios, estos saludaron a la niña.

-Cuando nos sacan así del comedor es por que van a hablar de cosas interesantes-dijo James al lado de la puerta con la oreja pegada, Rose estaba haciendo lo mismo-Escuche que la tía Hermione le iba a decir algo a papa-agregó curioso, a la rubia pareció palidecer aun mas de lo que su piel blanca se lo permitía.

-Yo no creo que sea tan interesante-repuso Grace fingiendo con la esperanza que los demás se alejaran de la puerta, pero su intento fue en vano, mientras adentro del comedor Harry estaba sentado al lado de la castaña que podía jurar que los demás olían su nerviosismo.

-¿Que es lo que me ibas a contar?-pregunto Harry con curiosidad

-Esperaba decírtelo solo a ti, pero ya que esta la mayoría sera mas fácil-la castaña jugaba con sus dedos intentando decir las cosas, los demás solo estaban ansiosos por escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Malfoy?-Ginny estaba pensativa esperando la respuesta de Hermione

-Es mas bien, con su hija, con Grace-la castaña se removió un poco en su asiento buscando la posición mas cómoda y para ganar un poquito de tiempo mientras su prodigioso cerebro acomodaba sus ideas-Por inverosímil e irreal que parezca lo que les diré, es la verdad y solo la verdad-un silencio apareció en el comedor exigiendo que Hermione hablara- Grace es mi hija-una vez que lo dijo se comenzó a sentir mas liviana

Ginny dejo caer su quijada llevándose las manos al pecho, Harry miraba incrédulo a la castaña, Ron tenia fruncido en ceño, Molly dejo caer una bandeja con un precioso juego de te que se hizo añicos y Lavender llevo ambas manos hacia su boca en signo de sorpresa. Harry por su parte no apartaba la mirada impresionada de su amiga, parpadeo un par de veces y llevo una mano a su barbilla intentando encontrarle explicación.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y James, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius cayeron de bruces al abrirse la puerta por el peso soportado. Grace estaba de pie al lado de Lili detrás de la pila de chicos en el piso con sus penetrantes ojos grises sobre su madre. Al igual que sus padres los niños estaban sorprendidos excepto los Malfoy, por que ya lo sabían.

-¿Acaso no les hemos enseñado modales? No pueden ir escuchando las conversaciones de los adultos-grito Ginny poniéndose de pie, mientras los del piso hacían lo mismo.

-¿Como es que ella es tu hija?-susurro Ron señalando a Grace quien no parecía muy feliz-No se parecen en nada Hermione-

-Es muy inteligente igual que yo-presumió orgullosa

-Espera pero si es tu hija ¿Porque no estaba contigo? Dime ¿Malfoy te la quito?-el enojo era notable en Harry

-No, las cosas no fueron así, pensé que ella estaría a salvo si Bellatrix pensaba que era hija de Draco y Astroria-

-¿Por que no nos dijiste en ese entonces Hermione? ¿Cuando desapareciste estabas embarazada?-la castaña asintió suavemente-La cosas pudieron ser diferentes ¿Porque no nos dijiste?-

-Porque si algo salia mal, si algo le pasaba a Grace-su voz sonaba entrecortada-No iba a poder seguir viviendo con eso-

Molly fue hacia Hermione, ella compendia el dolor de perder un hijo, la abrazo y la castaña comenzó a llorar

-Tranquila, se que eso debe haber sido muy difícil para ti-

Los niños seguían siendo regañados por Ginevra, quien volteo contrariada al ver la escena de su madre abrazando a la castaña y ella llorando.

-Ustedes, suban a sus recamaras-ordeno seriamente mientras se sumaba al abrazo, Los ojos grises de Grace estaban estáticos sobre su madre, sintió un pequeño nudo en el pecho. Y antes de darse cuenta ya se había acercado.

-Ma...Madre basta, no llores-susurro titubeante, las mujeres pelirrojas que apresaban a Hermione le abrieron paso, la castaña parecía incrédula lo que creía haber escuchado provenir de la rubia parada frente a ella.

-¿Como me llamaste?-los ojos de la castaña parecían estar brillando y no necesariamente por las lagrimas que había derramado

-Madre-jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos ya que todas las miradas presentes estaban sobre ella-No llores, estoy viva, tuve una infancia maravillosa, Hogwards al principio fue difícil pero vamos, nadie se muere por un poco acoso escolar. Y bueno ahora tengo una ''nueva mamá'' o algo así-

Hermione comenzó a reír al verla decir cosas sin sentido para que dejara de llorar. La señora Molly sirvió té después de reparar el juego de te que había roto, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los niños Malfoy se fueran con la castaña a su casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Era 24 de diciembre, había frío y nevaba levemente en el callejón diagon y Hermione compraba regalos de ultimo momento. Llevaba una lista con los nombres de los hijos de sus mejores amigos, esos niños que eran como sus sobrinos y en la lista aparecían dos nombres recién agregados, algunos nombres parecían tachados pues ya tenía regalos para ellos.

Entro a la tienda de Madame Malkin, en los estantes centrales había 2 capas de invierno, una de color vino con estola beige, y una color azul marino con estola blanca, sonrió al ver que era justo lo que buscaba

-La roja sera para Rose y la azul para Grace- dijo una vez que le las entregaron. Salio de la tienda con las bolsas, fue por libros, una escoba y Un uniforme de Chudley Cannons suspiro tranquila al darse cuenta que tenia todos los regalos y se dirigía al caldero chorreante cuando se detuvo al encontrarse a Draco Malfoy frente a ella.

-Veo que no soy el único que deja las compras para navidad a último momento-dijo divertido al ver las bolsas que ella llevaba cargando

-Ni lo menciones, no había tenido tiempo- los ojos castaños se posaron en un par de elfos domésticos que caminaban detrás del rubio cargando cajas y bolsas, ella frunció el ceño- Pensé que los habías liberado-

-Son libres, se les paga por su trabajo y no preguntes por su ropa, no entiendo por que siguen usando esas fundas y para terminar estos son de mis padres-Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido estaba a punto de discutir algo cuando uno de los elfos hablo

-El amo Draco es muy benévolo señorita, Viggo esta muy agradecido con el joven amo-

-Gerd también lo esta-dijo el otro Elfo causando que la castaña mirara incrédula al rubio

-Yo también estoy agradecido con ellos, siempre me hacen sentir que no he cambiado mucho físicamente porque siguen refiriéndose a mi como ''el joven amo''-ella no pudo evitar reír ligeramente por el comentario de Draco

-Padre, ya compre el regalo de Grace-hablo sofocado Scorpius quien había llegado corriendo con una jaula rectangular tapada con una manta negra, se sorprendio al ver a quien estaba con su padre-Buenas tardes Hermione-saludo el pequeño rubio con calidez

-Hola Scorpius-saludo alegre al pequeño mientras pasaba su mano por el rubio cabello del niño y lo despeinaba- ¿Y donde esta Grace?-encaró a Draco

-Se quedó en casa, esta enferma-respondió Scorpius al ver que su padre no lo hacia

-¿Por que no me habías dicho?-gritó molesta, sin darse cuenta que estaban en un lugar muy visible del callejón Diagon, y que algunas miradas estaban sobre ellos

-Viggo, lleva a Scorpius y los regalos a la Mansión. Gerd tu lleva a Hermione directamente a la habitación de Grace-

-Si,amo-dijeron ambos elfos al mismo tiempo, a la castaña no le dio el tiempo ni para reclamar cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la habitación de su hija. Dejo caer las bolsas de los regalos al piso y se acercó a la cama, donde se encontraba la rubia, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, respiraba tranquilamente. Su nariz estaba roja. Llevo la palma de su mano a la frente de la chica, tenia fiebre.

Grace abrió ligeramente los ojos y sonrió débilmente al ver quien palpaba su frente.

-Estoy muriendo-se quejo la rubia con un toque trágico cargado de dramatismo, su voz se escuchaba congestionada.

-No te morirás, solo tienes un resfriado, deja de ser tan dramática-Draco entraba a la habitación, Grace puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy-dijo dulcemente la castaña, mientras se sentaba en la cama- Y deja de decirle esas cosas recuerdo perfectamente que enfermo eres más quejumbroso que ella-Draco frunció el ceño levemente y la rubia se acercó al regazo de su madre.

-La abuela ya me dio algo para el dolor de cabeza y la congestión pero siento que mis mocos llegan a mi cerebro-la castaña pasaba sus manos con delicadeza sobre los cabellos rubios de la joven Malfoy no pudo evitar reír con la descripción -Me alegra que estés aquí-continuó la ojigris

-Me siento mejor al ver que solo es un resfriado-confeso la castaña al rubio, el solo rió con sorna

-¿Ahora comprendes porque no te dije nada? Solo es un resfriado que con la poción que le dieron durará unas 2 horas más o menos-explicó el ojigris sin dejar de observar como la castaña miraba a su hija, era una combinación perfecta entre ternura y curiosidad.

-Supongo que reaccione de esa manera porque es la primera vez que se que esta enferma-

-Pero es algo tarde para que reacciones como primeriza. Cuando era pequeña y se enfermaba no paraba de llorar por horas, asì que nadie dormía si ella estaba enferma, ahora es menos escandalosa- Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro melancólico.

-Supongo que yo hubiera dado tanto por que Grace me mantuviera despierta con su llanto-

-Madre, eres muy cursi-susurro la rubia con una sonrisa aun con los ojos cerrados-Saben, Son mis padres y me agradan mucho pero su platica no me deja dormir-

-Mañana puedes ir a visitarme temprano si te sientes mejor, tu regalo y el de Scorpius estarán debajo de mi árbol-la chica solo asintió levemente mientras se tapaba completamente incluyendo la cabeza. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Viggo con una bandeja con un vaso de agua y una posiòn púrpura.

-Disculpe Amo, la ama Narcissa mando a Viggo a traer esto para la joven ama Grace-el pequeño Elfo parecia nervioso

-Déjalo en la mesita. Viggo ¿Puedes llevar a la señorita a su casa?-pidió el rubio mirando la sonrisa satisfecha de la castaña

-Si amo Draco, señorita venga conmigo-la pequeña mano de Viggo se extendió hacia Hermione

-Gracias por traerme para que pudiera verla-los ojos castaños de la mujer parecían tener un ligero brillo en ellos, tomó las bolsas en el piso y seguido tomo la mano del Elfo y desapareció.

Hermione llegó a su casa, con los regalos a salvo, comenzó a envolverlos a lo muggle y a ponerles pequeñas dedicatorias para cada uno. Tomo los de Ron, de Harry, Ginny, Lavender. Los de los niños no, porque ya se había convertido en una tradición el ir muy temprano a visitar a su tìa Hermione después de la cena para ir por sus regalos.

* * *

Había preparado chocolate caliente y esperaba ansiosa a sus jóvenes invitados, había recibido una lechuza en la mañana muy temprano, el regalo de Scorpius había llegado desde Bulgaria.

Rose fue la primera en salir de la chimenea, seguida por Lily, después por orden salieron James, Albus y Hugo. La sala se lleno de bullicio. mientras cada uno buscaba su regalo bajo del árbol

-Feliz navidad niños-saludo Hermione poniendo la bandeja con tazas de chocolate en la mesita de la sala

-Buenos días tía, y Feliz navidad- saludo Lily, algunos solo dijeron Feliz navidad mientras abrian su regalo. De la chimenea volvieron a salir dos màs, los rubios de ojos grises aun en pijama sobre la cual llevaban sus abrigos.

-Feliz navidad madre-dijo Grace mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja de color dorado. Los ojos castaños miraban brillosos la caja y una enorme sonrisa se formó en Hermione. .

-Feliz navidad-dijo el pequeño rubio con una enorme sonrisa

-Feliz navidad a ambos ¿Te sientes mejor Grace?, ¿Como se la pasaron anoche?-la castaña se acomodo en uno de sus sillones para abrir el regalo, abrió la tapa y encontró un bonito dije en forma de corazón

-Bien, como todas las cenas. Espero que te guste, es nuestro regalo. Es para que lo pongas en tu cadena-

-Es precioso, gracias a los dos-Hermione abrazo a ambos-Busquen sus regalos-les indico señalando con su cabeza el árbol. Scorpius fue hacia el árbol tomò su regalo y se fue al lado de su mejor amigo Albus. El rubio despedazo la envoltura encontrado un ejemplar de '' **Quidditch a través de los tiempos''** una ligera sonrisa apareciò, aunque ya tenía ese libro no quería parecer grosero

-Deberías abrirlo-sugirió Albus imaginando de que se trataba el verdadero regalo, el pequeño rubio decidió hacerle caso y se encontró con algo que jamás pensó ''Para mi buen y afortunado amigo Scorpius Malfoy con cariño Viktor Krum'' al pequeño Malfoy casi se le para el corazón sus preciosas orbes grises titilaron y entonces corrió hacia Hermione

-Es fantástico, es lo mejor. Es el mejor regalo del mundo-un abrazo algo accidentado le dio a la castaña quien sonreía satisfecha

Grace se puso su capa y comenzò a pavonearse por la sala, aunque solo lo hacia para irritar a Rose.

De la chimenea salio un nuevo invitado, uno con el ceño fruncido, en traje y cabello completamente peinado, que se sorprendió al ver a su hijo siendo abrazando a la castaña y a su hija con una capa de invierno nueva. El joven rubio se separó de la castaña y le dirigió una mirada asustada a su hermana

-Se puede saber ¿Porque ustedes dos se fueron sin antes avisar?, su abuela los está buscando como loca-gritó irritado

-Porque todos estaban dormidos, y si te despertaba ibas a estar de mal humor todo el dia y si le avise a alguien, a Viggo-alegó la rubia sin darle mucha importancia a su padre

Hermione tosio intencionalmente, atrayendo la atenciòn de Draco hacia ella. Con la mirada señalo a todos los demás jóvenes invitados que miraban incómodos la discuciòn.

-Al parecer todo Hogwarts está aqui-comentó Draco intentando distraerlos

-Feliz navidad Profesor Malfoy-dijo Albus poniéndose su uniforme de los Chudley Cannons

-Feliz navidad-respondió incómodo y Hermione y Grace podían jurar que había una ligera coloraciòn rojaza en su cara, la castaña rió tintineante, se puso de pie con la bandeja vacía pues las tasas las habían puesto en la mesa

-Vamos a necesitar más tazas de chocolate- el rubio la siguió, ella no podìa dejar de reírse.

-¿No esperaba a encontrarme a toda la descendencia e Potter y Weasley- soltó tomando una tasa, ella solo rodo los ojos y siguió sirviendo

-Estabas tan concentrado en regañar a tu descendencia que no te diste cuenta-

-Regañarme es su pasatiempo favorito-soltó la rubia a modo de drama

-Padre, mira, está firmado por Krum y dice que soy su amigo-grito Scorpius entrando a la cocina tan emocionado mostrando la enorme firma en la primera página del libro, una sonrisa fingida se dibujó en los labios de Draco Malfoy

-Así que Krum-eso iba directamente hacia Hermione quien lo captó enseguida

-Si, es mi amigo-puntualizó la castaña terminando de acomodar más tazas en la bandeja, le ofreció una al rubio-¿Quieres una?

-No, no quiero-gruño.

-Pues no habrá para ti-

Grace era lo suficiente perspicaz como para notar que su padre parecía tener cierto recelo ante la idolatría de Scorpius hacia Krum, asì que como buena serpiente decidió echarle más leña al fuego. Asì que siguió a su madre hacia la sala, donde todos ya tomaban sus tazas de chocolate

-Madre, Crees que también puedas conseguir un autógrafo para mi-

-Si claro, No sabia que te gustaba el quidditch-dijo la castaña alzando una ceja

-Es su gusto culposo, tiene una escoba, pero no la usa, se nego a jugar cuando se lo propusieron, la reina Grace no debe ensuciarse, rasguñarse o despeinarse-soltó Rose

-Sabes como guardiana no has tenido una buena temporada, pero quién soy yo para reprochartelo, el equipo de Slytherin no se desgasta tanto jugando contra Griffindor y aun asi le gana. Y bueno el equipo no me necesita y prefiero verlo a jugarlo-

-Es navidad, basta-se quejó James hastiado-En lugar de pelearse deberíamos jugar-

-¡Si, Hay que jugar!-gritaron Scorpius y Albus al mismo tiempo

-Niños, recuerden que vivo en un barrio muggle y no voy a obliviar a ninguno de mis vecinos-se escucharon los desanimados suspiros de la mayoría

-En la madriguera. La abuela nos deja jugar en su jardín y ahí tenemos escobas-dijo emocionado Albus

-Entonces Vamos-gritó Hugo Weasley dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea, tomo un poco de polvos Flu y lo arrojo gritando ''A la madriguera'' para luego desaparecer. Mientras los Potter y lo Weasley se iban los Malfoy fueron al lado de su padre

-¿Puedo ir con ellos?-preguntó tímidamente Scorpius, Draco sintió la mirada castaña de Hermione sobre el

-Adelante- El niño corrió hacia donde los demás, Grace se quedo al lado de sus padres aparentando madures-¿Tu no piensas jugar?-

-No, claro que no-

-¿Entonces piensas darte por vencida ante los Potter y los Weasley? Que lastima Supongo que tendré que decirle a tu padrino Blaise que devuelva la escoba que te compro en Italia ya que no las usas-la chica abrió la boca y frunció el ceño

-Bien, jugare-acotó enojada

-Esperen un momento ambas, iré por tu escoba y la de tu hermano-dijo con orgullo para desaparecer y regresar con dos saetas de fuego de última generación. Hermione los tomó a ambos y desapareció, llegaron al patio de la Madrigera.

-¿Vas a jugar?-Scorpius estaba sorprendido de verdad, recordaba vagamente cuando ambos lo hacían de pequeños

-Si-soltò

-Bien, entonces Slytherin contra Griffindor y nosotros nos quedamos con Hugo-anuncio James- Y ustedes con Lily-

-Esta bien pero hay que hacerlo interesante si pierdo te quedas con mi escoba. Si gano...-

-Si tu ganas Rose y yo iremos a apoyar a Slytherin con una enorme manta en el próximo partido y te quedas con mi snitch autografiada por Viktor si pierdes nos pasaras la tarea por una semana y tendrás que irme a apoyar en el próximo juego de Griffindor y te quedas con tu escoba-

-Hecho-las manos de James y de Grace se apretaron, todos tomaron posiciones y así comenzó el juego.

Las escobas volaban una detrás de la otra, Grace chocaba a cada momento con Rose, parecía que ambas se querían derribar, James las seguìa de cerca. Scorpius permanecía al lado de Lily al igual que Albus y Hugo era el guardián del equipo de James. Todos estaban en pijamas, con el cabello alborotado por el aire y la manera en la que volaban.

De lejos tanto Hermione como Draco miraban el juego bastante entretenido

-Juega bien ¿Porque no le gusta?-preguntò la castaña

-Tiene muy metido eso de ser una dama. Supongo que has visto suficientes juegos para saber que Grace juega bien-la castaña sabía muy bien a qué iba el último comentario asì que decidió ignorarlo

El choque de dos escobas se escuchó en el jardín, los implicados se desplomaron de las escobas al suelo, los restantes permanecían en sus escobas y se acercaron a ambos, tanto Hermione como Draco se pusieron de pie y se apresuraron a llegar. Grace estaba en el piso muerta de la risa, una risa demasiado nasal que poco a poco se volvió en carcajadas, James se la quitò de encima pues lo estaba aplastando.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto preocupada Hermione

-Sí nosotros sí, pero la escoba de James no creo que tenga remedio. Lo siento tanto, iba tan rápido y tu te metiste en mi camino-el cabello rubio de grace estaba lleno de hierba seca y completamente alborotado

-Me duele un poco la muñeca, pero no es nada-susrrò James

-Ya que James no puede continuar porque se rompió su escoba y se lastimó, y esto no es un juego real gana quien tenga mas puntos-

-Si Rose tu ganas-declaro la rubia sin darle mucha importancia.

* * *

Gracias a quien sigue la historia, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

Era primero de Enero y caminaba en silencio a dos pasos de su padre. El ministerio parecía mas grande que cualquier otro día, sus ojos tenían una mirada nerviosa y apagada, hasta que encontraron a una figura femenina de cabellos castaños que esperaba pacientemente a alguien. Grace acelero el paso hasta llegar a Hermione quien sonrió al ver a su hija, ella le devolvió una sonrisa rápida e incomoda.

-¿Estas completamente segura? No quiero hacer nada en lo que no estés de acuerdo-

Grace asintió mordiendose el labio y con la mirada en el piso. Podía sentir como sus miedos se apoderaban de ella completamente. Estaban en el ministerio e iban a ir hacia el departamento de Registro familiar mágico.

-Entre mas rápido mejor-dijo Draco observando el nerviosismo de su hija, como apoyo el puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Los tres se dirigieron al departamento destinado, la primera en entrar fue Hermione, quien hablo bastante con la encargada de dicho departamento, media hora a lo mínimo, mientras padre e hija esperaban sentados en unas sillas afuera de la oficina. La castaña salio y les hizo una seña a ambos para que entraran.

Una mujer de piel morena y pelo lacio negro con algunas canas estaba del otro lado de escritorio, observo muy bien a los recién llegados.

-Martha ella es Grace-la castaña aclaro su garganta un poco- Grace Malfoy y su padre Draco Malfoy-

-Adelante tomen asiento- Martha hizo un movimiento de varita y una hoja se deposito en su escritorio-Grace Cornelia Malfoy, 3 de Marzo del 2004-leyó, la rubia asintió-¿Que es lo que se va a modificar?

-El nombre de la madre-soltó el ojigris, la morena lo miro inquieta y alzo una ceja y luego su mirada se deposito en la castaña

-Lo se,es descabellado pero Martha... la mujer dio un toque al papel con la varita

-¿Que nombre se va a poner en el espacio que dice ''madre''?

-Hermione Jean Grager-dijo decidida la castaña, Martha pestañeo incrédula varias veces

-Mínimo tendrás que traer 5 docenas de bizcochos de esa pastelería muggle a la que tanto vas- y por tercera vez batió la varita-Listo

-Te traeré 10 docenas si quieres- chillo la castaña Martha le entregó una copia del papel a Hermione

-Bien tu y yo tendremos una larga platica Hermione, ahora afuera antes de que me arrepienta-sentencio la mujer con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Los tres salieron de la oficina, Grace pudo ver la felicidad que reflejaba el rostro de su madre sonrió pero no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila. Observo a su padre de reojo quien parecía no poder dejar de observar a Hermione y mientras lo hacia sus facciones duras se suavizaron lentamente.

-Deberíamos ir a desayunar, tengo hambre-comento la rubia tratando de captar la atención de los adultos, la cual obtuvo fácilmente.

-Es temprano, puedes desayunar cuando lleguemos a la casa-le dijo su padre

Grace frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos cual niña pequeña

-El lugar mas cercano es un Mc Donalds y no creo que sea de tu agrado Grace-

-Quiero ir a ese lugar, solo quiero comer algo antes de regresar a casa y ver como el abuelo comienza a hacer comentarios exasperantes y el hambre se vaya ¿esta bien?-

Pudo escuchar un suspiro proveniente de su padre, eso significaba que ya había aceptado.

-Supongo que nadie dirá nada si me desaparezco una hora-dijo Hermione observando su reloj.

Los tres salieron del ministerio, la castaña caminaba por delante pues era quien sabia la ubicación del lugar a donde irían a desayunar. Caminaron aproximadamente dos cuadras cuando llegaron. Los ojos grises de Grace escanearon el lugar y percibió un olor extraño, frunció el entrecejo al ver algunos niños pequeños corriendo.

-Tu eras quien quería venir-dijo Draco mientras la hacia entrar. La castaña les indico a ambos que esperaran en la mesa y varios minutos después regreso con una bandeja y varios platos con panqueques. La mirada gris de Grace brillo al verlos.

Cuando llevo a su boca el primer bocado le pareció delicioso, tal vez por el hambre que tenia. Hermione compro los mismo para Draco quien tardo mas para probarlos. Después del desayuno se despidió de la castaña y prometió que le escribiría ya que al otro día tendría que regresar a Hogwards.

* * *

Y de nueva cuenta los alumnos regresaron a Hogwards, Grace llevo un gato que su padre le regalo en navidad como su nuevo acompañante. Extrañaba su habitación y su cama en los dormitorios de Slytherin, las clases e incluso a sus compañeras de habitación aunque se sentía algo fuera de lugar desde que llego.

Era sábado y estaba en el gran comedor tomando su desayuno al lado de sus amigos, todos hacían apuestas en contra de Griffindor que jugaba esa tarde.

-¿No piensas entrar a la apuesta Grace?-pregunto una chica de pelo negro y piel muy pálida llamada Lisa, la rubia miro a sus compañeros con poco interés sin dejar de jugar con el tenedor, solo negó con la cabeza y de nuevo le puso atención a sus alimentos. Mientras el cuchicheo seguía en su mesa alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Grace no te gustara nada lo que mis ojos acaban de ver-una ojiverde de pelo rubio dorado y liso se acerco al oído de la chica Malfoy-Acabo de ver a tu padre platicando calidamente con una mujer la cual no te agradara nada-la voz de la chica tenia algo de veneno en el tono con el que hablaba, Grace frunció el ceño confundida y algo asustada-La sangre sucia Granger ¿Como tu padre puede ser amigo de alguien así?-

Ni siquiera sabia como reaccionar, estaba enojada de que Ali su amiga estuviera ahí diciéndole Sangre sucia a su madre pero al mismo tiempo sentía las miradas de sus compañeros cercanos a ella que esperaban una reacción de asco como la que hubiera hecho hasta hacia muy poco. Se puso de pie fingiendo enojo, lanzo el tenedor al piso y salio con paso apresurado del gran comedor, buscando a sus padres por los pasillos.

Su falda se mecía con el andar rápido al igual que su cabello ondulado, sus padres platicaban mientras caminaban, Hermione al verla se apresuro hasta llegar con la rubia.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-pregunto Grace irritada haciendo que la sonrisa de la castaña se esfumara

-Vine a ver el partido de James, vine a ver a Hagrid y también a ustedes. Pero ¿que te sucede? ¿Estas bien?-explico la mujer, intento llegar a la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla pero esta la esquivo al sentir las miradas de Lisa y Ali que aparecían al final del pasillo

-No tengo nada, tengo que irme-dijo cortante mientras se retiraba hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

-Grace-se escucho el regaño de su padre pero lo ignoro completamente-Lo siento, no esperaba que después de todo se comportara de ese modo-se disculpo el rubio-Debe aprender a lidiar con eso-

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso aquí y tampoco quiero hacerlo si ella no se va a sentir bien-

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a su dormitorio,la joven Malfoy se sentía tan mal consigo misma por haber

-Así sea una héroe de guerra no es mas que una sangre sucia, pero mírala paseándose por toda la escuela como si fuera importante-comento Ali esperando a que Grace hablara pero al ver que no hubo respuesta continuo- Mi madre dice que intento seducir a un sangre pura pero no pudo, supongo que se refería al padre de Rose. Tal vez ahora este intentando seducir al tuyo, te imaginas si eso ocurre tendrás ,medios hermanitos mestizos-la chica arrugo la nariz de manera desdeñosa, claramente los comentarios de su ''amiga'' habían encendido su enojo lo suficiente como para que ella apretara sus puños.

-No digas esas cosas, no la molestes Ali-reprendió Lisa con el ceño fruncido. Grace respiro relajandose y una sonrisa autosuficiente y sádica apareció en su rostro.

-A la única que he visto intentando seducir hombres es a tu madre, pero supongo que debe de decir esas cosas para desviar la atención. Y te diré algo prefiero que mi madre sea una sangre sucia a que sea una mujerzuela como la tuya...-Grace paro en seco cuando la palma de Ali se estrello en su mejilla y Lisa solo pudo llevarse ambas manos hacia su boca, nunca pensó que el asunto terminara de esa manera. La ojigris devolvio aun mas fuerte el golpe-Recuerda muy bien ese golpe porque te acaba de golpear una mestiza-se dio media vuelta y camino lo mas rápido posible acomodando su rubio cabello para que tapara su mejilla que le dolía bastante y estaba segura que de había tornado rojiza. Tenia ganas de llorar pero no sabia realmente porque pues en ese momento era un pequeño volcán de emociones.

-Cornelia ¿Estas lista para apoyar a Gryffindor esta tarde?- sonó la voz de Rose algo burlona detrás de la ojigris

-Ahora no Weasley-imploro volteándola a ver

-Por Merlín ¿quien te ha dado ese manotazo? Estoy consciente de que eres insoportable pero nunca se me ha pasado por la mente algo así, pero te lo han dado con ganas-mirando el color rojo encendido de la marca que resaltaba en su pálida piel.

-Déjalo ¿quieres?. Quiero saber donde esta mi madre-

-La tía Mione esta con Hagrid- corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies pudieron hacerlo dejando con la palabra en la boca a la pelirroja que siguió su camino sin darle mas importancia. Cuando la rubia llego a la cabaña de Hagrid abrió la puerta y solo busco a la castaña con la mirada y se abalanzo sobre ella.

-Lo siento mucho madre, no dejare que nadie te diga sangre sucia y juro que no volveré a portarme así contigo-chillo mientras se escondía mas en el abrazo al darse cuenta que su madre no era la única que estaba de visita con Hagrid el trio dorado estaba reunido ahí.

-Cálmate, yo lo se-dijo la castaña con un tono dulce observando como la rubia rompía el abrazo y limpiaba las lagrimas miro también la zona enrojecida en su mejilla, Grace supo lo que su madre iba a preguntar

-No te preocupes, no es nada, se lo devolví-

-Si heredaste la derecha de Hermione entonces debió haber sido un buen golpe- soltó Ron

-Ron-Harry le dio un ligero codazo al ver la cara de Hermione-

-Grace la violencia nunca es la solución-articulo la castaña

El gigante dejo una nueva taza en la mesa

-Hagrid supongo que ya conoces a Grace-

-Claro, ha tenido que ayudarme con algunos asuntos cuando termina castigada. Pero es brillante como tu- el gigante le guiño un ojo y la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente- Y claro no intenta domar hipogrifos por si misma-el comentario causo una risa en los hombres del trió dorado

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar así que todos salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid y caminaron hacia el campo.

-¿Crees que pueda quedarme con ustedes en las gradas?No quiero estar en las de Slitheryn, no en estos momentos-pidió la rubia a Hermione quien no pudo negarse.

-Claro, aparte por lo que me contó James hoy seras su animadora-

Cuando escucho el comentario de Harry Potter la cara pálida de Grace se torno de un rojo intenso.


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba sentada en su mesa, apartada del resto de sus compañeros de casa, así había sido desde el día del partido de Griffindor en el cual ella había apoyado a James Potter sin mencionar que se había peleado con sus amigas,y habían pasado algunas semanas desde entonces, de vez en cuando era acompañada por su hermano Scorpius y su amigo Albus, las lechuzas entraron al comedor dejando caer las cartas y paquetes sobre sus respectivos destinatarios.

En la mesa de profesores estaba su padre pudo notar que una lechuza color parda dejo caer una carta, el sonrió satisfecho al ver el destinatario. Grace rodó los ojos, y es que el humor de su padre estaba mejor que nunca y aunque el lo negara sabia que ese cambio era debido a las cartas. Una lechuza dejo caer un paquete sobre ella, tuvo que atraparlo para que no la golpeara.

-Lechuza tonta-murmuro la rubia. Estaba envuelto en papel color café, ella rompió el envoltorio. Era un libro, sonrió enormemente al ver de que se trataba de hecho casi pudo jurar que salio un chillido de felicidad de su garganta. Era el libro autografiado por Krum que su madre le había prometido, lo estrujo contra su pecho pero se detuvo al ver que sus compañeros mas cercanos la miraban raro y los ojos grises de su padre estaban sobre ella. Abrió la primera pagina para ver el enorme firma del jugador de quidditch

' _'Para Grace C. Malfoy quien es tan hermosa como su madre con amor Viktor Krum_ ''

Después de leer eso nada podría arruinarle el día, pero algo llamo su atención, era un pequeño sobre con una nota dentro, Viktor Krum había enviando también una nota nada podía ser tan perfecto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de leerla su clase estaba a punto de comenzar así que se levanto y se dirigió rápidamente a su salón. Adivinación, respiro profundamente. Esa materia la hacia dormirse, claramente lo suyo no era leer las hojas de te y las bolas de cristal. Se sento en una mesita mientras sacaba un pergamino

-¿Hiciste la tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas?-pregunto James en tono bajo tomando asiento junto a la rubia

-Si, ¿Porque?-respondió sin mirarlo, tenia sus ojos grisáceos fijos en el pergamino

-Estaba pensando en que seria muy amable de tu parte si me prestas tu tarea y la copio en el almuerzo-la desfachatez y el descaro del primogénito Potter tomaron por completo la atención de Grace, quien frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza

-No, ¿que se supone que estuviste haciendo? Solo tenias que llenar un pergamino sobre Escarbatos-

-Estuve entrenando, Porfavor-imploro el joven juntando sus manos-Es la ultima vez, es mas cuando vayamos a Hogsmade te comprare los dulces que quieras-

-No iré a Hogsmade contigo Potter-

-Bien, solo has una lista y yo la surtiré-el sonrió esperando la respuesta de la rubia

-Te daré el libro donde saque la información, te dictare y aun así surtirás mi lista-amenazo, la sonrisa de el fue mas notoria. Una peliroja se sentó al lado de James, Grace parecía incrédula ante la recién llegada-Por alguna razón ¿hice algo para ahora me sigan?-

-Somos casi primas-soltó con confianza la pelirroja sabiendo que el comentario irritaría a Grace una vez que vio la cara de asco sobreactuado que hizo la rubia se dio por bien servida y rió para sus adentros.

-Gracias al cielo el profesor Malfoy no ha encargado redactar pergaminos porque estoy casi segura que James tampoco los habría hecho-

-Grace tu padre esta de muy buen humor, no hagas nada que lo haga enojar, con las practicas apenas y puedo dormir-se quejo el pelinegro

-Si también lo he notado, pero supongo que le dieron buenas noticias en la carta que recibió hace rato

-Puede ser tu abuela, o cualquier otra persona-soltó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros-¿O tal vez es la tía Mione?

-Si la tìa Mione lo pone de tan buen humor¿No crees que tal vez al profesor aun le gusta la tia Mione?-pregunto el pelinegro, ni siquiera estaban hablando sobre eso. Pero se lamentó haber preguntado algo como eso, claramente había afectado a la ojigris.

Grace parecía confundida, contrariada y desorientada. Parecía mantener una platica dentro de su cerebro en esos momentos, analizaba la posibilidad de la pregunta del primogénito Potter.

-No..no lo se, tal vez-susurro titubeante la ojigris

Una vez que la profesora Trelawney comenzó a hablar y dar inicio a la clase, los tres guardaron silencio y aunque James cerraba los ojos por lapsos de tiempo largos y era sacado de ellos por su prima quien le daba golpes con el codo, mientras Grace permanecía inmersa en sus pensamientos dándole vueltas una y otra vez a los que había preguntado James

...

Pasaron tres días, en los cuales sentía que la inundaba un sentimiento incomodo, cada vez que pensaba en eso su mente se llenaba de incertidumbre. No había podido dormir bien y necesitaba poner punto final al tema, el primero era saber si efectivamente era su madre quien escribía tan seguido a Draco Malfoy. Si quería Dormir bien esa noche tendría que enviarle una nota a su madre preguntándole directamente, porque si le preguntaba a su padre, que seria lo mas sencillo teóricamente, el le diría que eso no era de su incumbencia, así que se armo de valor y envió a la lechuza de su hermano.

En su cabeza habían pasado tantas teorías sobre las cartas, tal vez era su abuelo diciéndole a su padre que tenia que casarse de nuevo con alguna sangre pura para olvidar su ''falla'', o tal vez simplemente como había dicho Rose Wasley solo era su abuela o tal vez el tío Zabinni contándole de alguna nueva conquista.

Sacudió su cabeza para esparcir todos esos pensamientos, bajo a su sala común donde la mayoría de sus compañeros pasaban un buen rato, se sintió incomoda desde el momento en el que entro y los ojos de todos la examinaron de arriba a abajo ella los ignoro, en medio de ellos sus amigas de toda la vida y se dirigió a su habitación. Bufo para si misma antes de acostarse ¿cuantas veces ella había visto de esa manera a los demás?, suspiro con pesar y se arropo intentando conciliar el sueño esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

* * *

Hermoine despertó muy temprano y se alisto para ir al ministerio una vez allí se dirigió a su departamento, y comenzó a leer los reportes que estaban sobre su escritorio, sonrió al ver que algunos elfos aun se negaban a ser liberados en especial los mas viejos. Podían llegar a ser muy testarudos y empecinados cuando se lo proponían.

Pero se sentía mejor al recordar como habia crecido la PEDDO y sus afiliados y los derechos de los que gozaban los elfos libres, no pudo evitar recordar a Dobby. Una lechuza gris entrando a su oficina la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se poso en su escritorio haciendo volar y desplazarse algunas hojas.

Hermione miro con ceño fruncido al ave y fue hacia ella para quitarle una nota del pico. Al abrirla se dio cuenta que era de Grace

 _Para Hermione Granger:_

 _Madre solo te escribía para saber si tu has estado escribiendo a mi padre últimamente, si no eres tu igual contesta, Necesito hacer un ensayo sobre la segunda guerra mágica y necesito de tu ayuda. Y muchas gracias por el libro firmado por Viktor._

 _Te quiere: G.M._

La castaña soltó una risilla tintineante al leer la nota por completo, se quedo pensando un minuto y es que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado escribiendo frecuentemente con Draco desde navidad.

Escribió una nota rápida y la devolvió a la lechuza que aun seguía sobre sus papeles y esta regreso de donde había venido.

Recogió los papeles y comenzó a ordenarlos con calma y cuidado.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, dejando ver la figura femenina de Narcissa Malfoy y a su lado uno de los elfos que vio la ultima vez con Draco. Hermione la miraba incrédula, no imaginaba que era lo que se le ofrecía abrió la boca para decir algo pero la rubia hablo primero.

-Señorita Granger, realmente lamento venir tan de repente pero necesito que venga con nosotros-

-Disculpe, pero no entiendo-Hermione se puso de pie con nerviosismo

-Le explicare una vez que estemos en la mansión-la mujer suspiro-Necesitamos irnos. Me sorprende que no este enterada todavía-la voz de Narcissa mostraba clara preocupación lo que altero un poco a la castaña quien se imagino que era algo relacionado a Grace. Tomo su abrigo y camino vacilante hacia la mujer-Viggo la llevara a la mansión- la rubia le indico al elfo con la cabeza y el desapareció junto con la castaña.

-La joven ama Grace le dijo a Viggo que la llevara con ella. La ama Grace esta en la sala principal- El elfo abrió la puerta de la sala y la llevo hasta la joven rubia. Estaba sentada en un sillón, con la mirada perdida, sus ojos grises estaban rojos y ligeramente inflamados y en las manos tenia un ejemplar del profeta, la castaña se acerco y por impulso tomo el ejemplar en sus manos.

 ** _El secreto mejor guardado de Hermione Granger_**

 _Según fuentes fidedignas aseguran que Granger es la verdadera madre de la joven heredera de los Malfoy, Grace Malfoy. Y no me dejarán mentir las fechas concuerdan con la desapariciòn de la castaña del mundo magico después del término del romance que ambos tuvieron , y las apresuradas circunstancias en las que el rubio contrajo nupcias con su_ _fallecida esposa Astoria Malfoy (de soltera Greengrass) sin mencionar cuando nos presentaron a esa tierna bebe rubia como su hija de lo cual se habló màs que de la boda misma._

 _Cuando Hermione Granger regreso al a sociedad mágica se le cuestiono sobre su desapariciòn e incluso se le pregunto sobre lo que pensaba acerca de la boda y el nacimiento la primogénita de su exnovio Draco Malfoy pero no dio declaraciones al respecto._

 _¿Acaso Draco Malfoy amenazo a su ex-esposa para aceptar a su hija ilegítima como propia?_

 _¿Esto quiere decir que la familia Malfoy dejaría de ser parte de los sagrados veintiocho?_

 _¿Acaso Granger prefirió entregar a su hija a su padre para poder estar libre de compromisos?_

 _No olvidemos que después de la relación fallida de la heroína nacida de Muggles con nuestro profesor rubio favorito ella fue vista con diferentes celebridades del quidditch como Krum y Wood ( Articulo completo en la pag. 19)_

En el articulo estaban anexadas varias fotos. La primera era de una joven pareja, claramente eran Hermione y Draco hace 15 años. La siguiente era una de Grace, su padre y Hermione saliendo del ministerio y las ultimas dos eran una comparación. A la izquierda una foto de busto de la castaña en sus años escolares y a la derecha una de Grace Malfoy de una toma parecida, claramente sus facciones eran muy parecidas y el cabello era el que mas resaltaba en ambas.

Arrugo el periódico y lo tiro al piso, sentía el enojo envolverla por completo, luego se encargaría de Skeeter.

-Alisson Cooper fue la ''fuente fidedigna''-dijo Grace con voz ronca y entrecortada

\- No le tomes importancia a esas cosas, mejor explícame porque no estás en la escuela-

-No lo recuerdo-susurro nerviosa la rubia-Yo...solo, cuando vi el periódico supe que había sido Ali asì que fui a buscarla, tome mi varita la apunte hacia ella pero no recuerdo nada mas- la castaña abraso ligeramente a la rubia, esta apenas y sonrió por unos segundos, cuando claramente arriba se llevaba a cabo una discusión bastante acalorada-Lo siento, eso es mi culpa-

-Los hombres Malfoy, no se quien de los dos tiene el peor carácter-suspiro Narcissa con aparente tristeza

Se escucho una puerta cerrarse y golpear fuertemente. De las escaleras descendió Lucius Malfoy, bajando las escaleras con suficiencia y sin dirigir la mirada a nadie llego hacia la chimenea, tomo los polvos flu. Greengras Manor era su destino.

-Esta enojado porque fui a buscarte en contra de su voluntad, pero ese articulo te afecta tanto como a nosotros. Y no me malinterpretes, no hablo de que dejaremos de ser de los sagrados 28 eso es algo irrelevante pero hay gente que realmente pensara que Draco si amenazo a Astoria y ese tipo de cosas. Ahora mas que nunca estaremos nosotros en el ojo del huracán y ellos estarán en busca de su nueva nota aparte Grace te necesitaba aqui-explicó Narcissa siendo interrumpida por un ruido parecido a la cristalería cuando se rompe proveniente de la planta alta, seguido de un grito lleno de enojo y frustración-Draco aun sigue arriba-

-Supongo que eso nos deja claro quien tiene el peor carácter-murmuro Grace intentando reírse pero no lo consiguió.

Draco se veía frustrado, estaba de pie frente a una pared, apoyando uno de sus puños en la pared, el lugar era un desastre, el piso estaba lleno de cristales y astillas de algunos jarrones de decoración de la habitación. Había terminado una horrible discusión con su padre, el cual le había dejado claro que no sabia portar apellido Malfoy y que tampoco era capaz de educar bien a sus hijos, pero eso ultimo no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, Lucius Malfoy no era precisamente un padre modelo, lo que realmente le molestaba era que considerara indigna a su propia nieta o al menos eso había dado a entender.

Dio un golpe seco a la pared, causando que las repisas vibraran sin darse cuenta que la puerta se abría poco a poco hasta que un chillido llamo su atención, dirigió su mirada gris hacia el ruido encontrando a la castaña en el umbral. Sus ojos chocolate examinaron rápidamente el lugar.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto cortante el ojigirs claramente molesto. La frialdad con la que le hablo la tomo por sorpresa, no lo habia visto asì en mucho tiempo.

-Tu madre me trajo para ver a Grace-explicò ella-Lo que dijo tu padre, no es verdad Grace y Scorpius son unos niños maravillosos-el rio burlonamente por lo que la castaña dejo de hablar

-Por Merlin Granger, ni siquiera sabes si es cierto o no. Tiene máximo un mes que los conociste, si yo no hubiera llevado a Grace ese dia a tu casa y le hubiera dicho la verdad ella seguiria viviendo en ese engaño y tu aun seguirías siendo una cobarde sin tener el valor de aparecerte frente a ella-la voz del rubio era una punzada en su pecho intento decir algo pero nada salia de su boca, el la tomo de la muñeca fuertemente hasta hacerle daño, ella dejo escapar un gemido de dolor-Por cierto deberias ser mas discreta en cuanto a tus amoríos-Hermione se soltó del agarre y salio de la habitaciòn, corriendo escaleras abajo, una lagrima escapo pero la quito rápidamente con su mano y trato de contener las que venían en camino.

Grace seguia en el mismo sillon, tomaba te con la mirada en el suelo. Narcissa le dedico una mirada indescifrable, era una mirada comprensiva y triste. El ambiente era bastante lugubre hasta que una voz salio del recibidor.

-¡La mia principessa!-

-¡Il miglior padrino del mondo!-Cuando se abrió la puerta Grace ya iba corriendo a recibir al dueño de la voz. La rubia había vuelto a la vida una vez que reconoció la voz. Blase aparecía en el marco de la puerta y la rubia se abalanzo sobre el, el moreno la sostuvo en brazos y la giro una vez y la depositó en el piso-¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?

-Una lechuza me dijo-guiño el ojo a la chica-Asì que al verla e ella aqui-señalo a Hermione con la cabeza-lo que dice el profeta se confirma ¿No es asi?-

-Así es-asintio en tono débil la rubia

-Narcissa, tan perfecta como siempre-saludo adulador-Granger, ¿Quien iba a decir que puedes producir hijos tan bonitos?-la castaña solo puso los ojos en blanco-¿Donde esta tu padre?-pregunto hacia Grace

-Arriba, pero te recomiendo que no subas, no quiere ver a nadie-

-Blase ¿Podrias hacerles compañía a Grace y a la señorita Granger?. Me siento intranquila respecto a lo que esta haciendo Lucius asì que ire con el- el moreno asintió y la mujer fue directo a la chimenea para ir a donde se encontraba su marido

* * *

Chicas perdon por no haber actualizado, de verdad. Este es la primer parte del capitulo y si se que esta medio intensa pero espero que les guste probablemente la segunda mitad la suba en esta semana. Por cierto las quiero mucho de verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia y dejarme un comentario, espero que tanto navidad como año nuevo se la pasaran super chevere. Besitos


	9. Chapter 9

Los ojos chocolate de Hermione observaba con curiosidad la interacción que tenia su hija con aquel moreno, parecía mas a gusto que con su propio padre era extraño verla tan cómoda e infantil con alguien.

-Lamento no haber venido en navidad, pero espero que tu regalo te haya gustado-la ojigris asintió con una tenue sonrisa-No te veo tan sorprendida con el articulo, tu ¿Sabias la verdad?-

-Draco se lo dijo en un ataque de cólera-contesto la castaña, el moreno abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa

-Ese idiota-murmuro Zabinni como reproche. Los ojos cafés del hombre observaron un momento las facciones la castaña y después examino a la rubia-Ahora que las veo así se parecen mas en vivo que en las fotos del profeta-

-Tenemos la misma nariz-dijo la rubia respigandola

-Si, y las mismas cejas, el mismo cabello solo que claro tu eres rubia y Granger castaña y tu si usas uniforme a tu medida y no eres tan insoportable y sabelotodo-la castaña lo miro ofendida-Y lo mejor de todo es que tu perteneces a la mejor casa de Hogwards-

-¡Certo!-dijo la ojigris alagada con su acento italiano

-¿Tu fuiste quien le enseño Italiano?-

El moreno sonrió complacido mientras asentía

-La mia principessa è molto intelligente-

-En estos momentos no pienso lo mismo que tu-suspiro la rubia con preocupación

Se escuchó el ardor de la chimenea incrementar y de esta salio un Lucius Malfoy sacudiendo su impecable ropa que apenas y tenia ceniza después resono la llegada de la señora Malfoy.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso solo para complacer a ese hombre-dijo con desaprobación la mujer rubia mientras se adelantaba a entrar en la sala donde estaba su nieta y los otros invitados-gracias por hacerles compañía Blase. Grace hay algo que debemos decirte-

-Cissi no creo que sea conveniente-susurró Lucius en un vano intento por que no se supiera lo que había pasado.

-No Lucius, te diré lo que no es conveniente. No puedo creer que hicieras algo así a mis espaldas-reclamó la mujer algo más que enojada seguido de eso suspiró intentando serenarse para dirigirse a su nieta-La familia Malfoy tiene un potente hechizo, el cual solo permite que el heredero digno sea varón-guardó silencio unos segundos esperando obtener las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación sin ofender a nadie y con mucha calma Narcissa prosiguió- cuando tu padre y ... Astoria te presentaron ante todos como su hija, nos tomó por sorpresa y bueno ya que eras una niña tu abuelo pensó que se trataba de que habías sido concebida fuera del matrimonio pero ahora sabemos la verdadera razón. Y cuando tu abuelo lo supo-dedicó una mirada molesta hacia Lucius quien desvió la suya dignamente hacia otro lado-puso como su beneficiarios a tu padre y a tu hermano-

Grace se quedo quieta analizando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pero puse más galeones en tu bóveda en gringots, no tienes de que preocuparte puedes vivir toda tu vida sin trabajar si eso deseas. Puse lo triple de lo que quitó Greegrass-repuso su abuelo.

-Lucius-grito su abuela muy molesta-¿Como puedes decirle algo así?-Era la primera vez en toda su vida que la ojiazul veía así a Narcissa Malfoy.

Ira, rabia, enojo, decepción , ya ni siquiera sabia interpretar sus emociones. Entendía el enojo de su abuela porque también estaba enojada, pero no tenia ganas de seguirlo estando.

-Creo que esto es demasiado drama para mí-confesó la joven rubia sin saber exactamente que era lo que sentía- Ya todos saben la verdad, y pues no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así que si no les molesta tengo tarea que hacer, y prefiero regresar a la escuela-parecia hastiada con toda la situación.

-No puedes regresar, no ahora. Se supone que estas en San Mungo-aquellas palabras la detuvieron de seguir subiendo las escaleras, miro el rostro de la castaña que parecia muy confundida con la nueva revelación la joven se mordió el labio con nerviosismo

Tranquila señorita Granger, Grace solo sufrió el golpe de un desmaius-explico la señora Malfoy-Pero lo que ella lanzo fue un sectumsempra, así que lo mejor es que permanezca aquí hasta que las aguas se calmen-

-Pudieron haberte expulsado-regaño Hermione a su hija

-No iba a permitir que eso pasara. Las mejoras al campo de Quiditch y las nuevas escobas para los 4 equipos reparan el pequeño error de Grace- interumpio Lucius con orgullo, su esposa solo negó con la cabeza.

-Granger creeme que si no nos explusaron a Draco y a mi no lo van a hacer con la mía principessa-

Una vez más alguien salía de la chimenea de la casa Malfoy. Se abrían de golpe las puertas de la sala donde Grace, Hermione y Blaise esperaban a los abuelos de la primera.

-¿cómo te encuentras querida?-pronuncio preocupada la fémina tomando las mejillas de la muchacha en sus manos, la ojigris estaba cansada de responder la misma pregunta desde que había llegado a la casa de sus abuelos-Bueno eso no importa, necesito que vengas conmigo, tu padre me mandó una lechuza, dijo que te llevara conmigo a Oxfordshire -

-Grace, ve a casa con Dhapne, estarás más segura allí-la voz de Draco sonaba más tranquila, la rubia asintió sin poner resistencia

-¿Podrías venir conmigo?-le preguntó a su madre.

-Claro que si-respondió la castaña sonriendo.

-No es por interrumpir su aura de amor madre e hija, pero tenemos que irnos antes de que la prensa mágica llegue a los alrededores de esta mansión- se despidió de todos y entro nuevmanete a la chimenea- Oxfordshire 456

Grace y su madre hicieron lo mismo, llegando a una espaciosa sala de color blanco con toques dorados y marrones, con jarrones adornando algunos pilares que se encontraban a los lados de la chimenea, se veía mas moderna que la otra mansión. La rubia apretó la mano de su madre. Un joven elfo se asomo por el umbral de la puerta, parecia temeroso, pero una vez que vio a su ama corrio a recibirla.

-Pang es feliz de volver a ver a la ama Grace nuevamente, Pang pensó que tal vez la ama Grace se había olvidado de el en este lugar-dijo el elfo jugando nerviosamente con sus manos

Grace sonrio emocionada, contuvo un momento la respiración porque sentía escozor en los ojos, se sentía abrumada por el hecho de regresar a su casa después de tanto, lo hizo hasta que las lagrimas en sus ojos no se pudieron contener.

-Pang necesita castigarse por hacer llorar a la ama Grace-soltó desesperado

-No Pang, no lo hagas. Mejor prepara algo de comer a tu ama-explico Dhapne al Elfo, que desapareció en ese momento para dirigirse a la cocina-Este lugar me trae recuerdos de Tori. Pero regresando al tema, quédate aquí mientras yo voy a tratar de resolver algunas cosas con mis padres, te dejo con tu... ella te cuidara-

-Adios tía Dhap-susurró la chica con voz apagada. Hermione parecía algo incomoda, como si quisiera decir algo y se le estuviera guardando-Antes de que digas algo, ese elfo es libre, o al menos esa era la intención. Papá me dijo que le regalara una prenda al Elfo y cuando se la di la tiro a la chimenea y grito como loco hasta que papá lo tranquilizo gritándole que si quería seguir siendo un ser oprimido por el estaba bien. Pero los demás si aceptaron recibir pago-

-Eso esta bien pero no es lo más importante en estos momentos-dijo la mujer mientras tomaba y abrazaba a su hija-De ahora en adelante trata de no caer en provocaciones, no importa ambas sabemos que las cosas no fueron así y creo que quieras ser expulsada ¿verdad?- la rubia nego con la cabeza rompiendo el abrazo

-Estoy preocupada por mi Scorpius, espero que no lo molesten a el con todo esto-

-El sabe manejar mejor las situaciones de estres-

Un par de elfos entraron en la habitación, levitando un enorme costal, los dejaron frente a la chimenea y comenzaron a sacar periódicos y ponerlos al fuego para que se consumieran en el.

-¿Que se supone que hacen?-pregunto curiosa la ojigris a sus elfos, uno de ellos se dio vuelta para poder explicarle lo que hacia

-Trond quema los periódicos mi ama, Trond hace lo que le ordenaron-

Grace se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del elfo

-Dime Trond ¿quien te ordeno hacerlo?-

-El señor Malfoy-Grace casi ríe con la respuesta, habia 2 señores Malfoy y ella necesitaba que fuera especifico

-¿Mi padre?-el elfo negó con la cabeza

-Su abuelo-

-Bien, sigan quemando periódicos-soltó satisfecha con la respuesta obtenida

-Aun faltan mas costales ama. Vigo traerá mas costales desde la mansión principal-

-¿Así es como los Malfoy intentan limpiar su imagen?-pensó Hermione en voz Alta

-No, así es como mi abuelo pretende que la gente del mundo mágico no se entere de algo inevitable. Pero no hablemos de Lucius Malfoy, estoy enojada con el. Necesito tomar una ducha, comer y que por favor me expliques lo que te pedí en la carta,aunque no vaya a la escuela aun necesito hacer mi tarea-

La castaña rió al ver que su hija si se parecía a ella. Mira que preocuparse por tarea en semejante situación.

Grace le mostró la enorme mansión, aunque no tan enorme como la de sus abuelos. Era mas moderna y mas luminosa y mas cálida. Grace tomo un baño y cuando salio su madre la ayudo a secarse el cabello. Cuando la rubia estuvo lista, bajaron al comedor a probar la comida que Pang había preparado.

Algo comenzo a sonar desde el bolsillo del abrigo de Hermione, era su celular. Lo tomo y contestó la llamada. Grace solo veía como su madre hablaba sola por un artefacto muggle color Oro rosa, al parecer hablaba con Harry Potter.

-No Harrry, todo esta bien. Si, esta bien ella también. Ok yo le digo, cualquier cosa que necesite te aviso, y lo siento por no decirles que me iría temprano-Hermione termino la llamada y Grace la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-¿Como puedes hablar con alguien por aquí? ¿De verdad si te escuchan?- se acerco a su madre para tomar el telefono en sus manos

-Si, es tecnología muggle. Puedes hablar con otras personas sin que estén cerca, es como la Red flu, solo que la otra persona necesita tener un teléfono y tu necesitas el número de esa persona-

Grace movió su dedo en la pantalla causando que la cámara frontal se abriera.

-Por Merlín, que hago ahí dentro ¿también es un espejo?-pregunto asombrada mirándose en el pantalla

La mujer rió levemente ante la reacción de la joven.

-No Grace, es una cámara. Sirve para tomar fotos-

-Adentro del ''telefono'' hay una cámara que sirve para tomar fotos, pero esas fotos no se mueven ¿O si?-

-Bueno las fotos no se mueven pero los vídeos si-explicó la castaña mostrando un vídeo a la ojigris.

* * *

-Draco-lo llamo su madre sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba

-¿Que sucede Madre?- ella se acerco y tomo asiento a su lado, ella suspiro antes de tomar su mano

-Lamento si esto se salio de control, pero no debiste tratarla así- comentó refiriéndose a Hermione- Ella solo subió a ver como te encontrabas.

-Si, planeaba disculparme con Hermione- la mujer sonrió complacida

-Creo que deberías hacerlo ahora querido. Debes aprender a controlar tus celos, te conozco y estoy segura que lo que más te molestó del articulo fue lo que hablaba sobre los hombres con los que había salido-

Los ojos grises de Draco se quedaron estáticos sobre la mujer rubia. Se sentía extraño al darse cuenta que su madre podía ver dentro de el.

-Bien, iré a ver a mi hija-Draco soltó cortante intentando maquillar su pena al verse descubierto

-Si, salúdala y dale muchos besos de mi parte-

-Eso haré madre-dijo tomando polvos flu y entrando a la chimenea.

Sus limpiaban las cenizas que había arrojado la chimenea de los periódicos

-Amo bienvenido, la ama Grace esta en el comedor con su invitada-

-Gracias por avisarme Trond-

Fue hacia el comedor, cuando llego interrumpió a su hija quien tenia un objeto muggle en las manos mientras la castaña sonreía incomoda a una distancia de 5 pasos de la joven.

-¡Por Salazar! ¿que hacen ustedes dos?-

-Le estoy tomando fotos a mamá-explico mientras un click salia del teléfono, Hermione miraba seria al rubio-Mamá ¿podrías sonreír?, salio mal la ultima-

-Grace creo que ya fueron muchas fotos por hoy- la ojigris miro desanimada a su padre, y devolvió el aparato a la castaña.

-Hermione, me disculpo por como te trate en la mañana- las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca, le joven parecía impresionada, y miraba expectante a la reacción de su madre-No debí desquitarme contigo-

-Quedas disculpado, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer porque te juro que te convertiré en un hurón-

-Madura Granger-susurró indignado- Se me olvidaba, mañana regresas a clases, tu compañera despertó y al parecer no recuerda nada. Pero sigues castigada-

La castaña se quedo toda la tarde al lado de su hija, escuchando historias sobre sus accidentes y los lugares donde los tuvo, cuando hizo su primera interacción con su propia magia. Incluso arropo a la ojigris cuando llego la hora de dormir. Una vez que Grace se quedo completamente dormida ella salio de la habitación.

-Potter me pidió que no te dejara ir, aun tienen rodeada tu casa- su voz la había tomado por sorpresa, el estaba esperando que saliera de la recamara de Grace

-No puedo creer lo que hacen por una primicia-farfullo molesta

-Puedes usar la habitación de enfrente, Mi madre usaba esa habitación así que debe haber una pijama ahí-el señalo dicha habitación, sus ojos grises parecían brillar y su aliento despedía el olor a Wiskey de fuego.

-Gracias-susurró la castaña, sentía la intensa mirada de Draco en ella-¿Estabas bebiendo?-preguntó curiosa, el solo sonrió

-Hoy fue un día pesado, necesitaba relajarme-

-Descansa, buenas noches- ella se despidio

Ella iba a la habitación, pero el le impidió el paso y sin previo aviso la abrazo,El comenzó a jugar con su cabello, y hundió su nariz en el aspiro aire, extrañaba tanto ese olor dulce que desprendía, después de tanto tiempo tenerla aunque sea así le parecía mágico y mas cuando ella correspondió el abrazo, no pudo evitar recordar la ultima vez que había acariciado su cabello.

 _Grace había nacido de madrugada y sin previo aviso con ayuda de una partera en la habitación de un apartamento en Londres. Hermione había quedado exhausta por el labor de parto y sus cabellos se pegaban tanto a su cara como a su cuello por el sudor del desgaste físico, con la poca energía que le quedaba mando un patronus hacia Draco antes de caer completamente dormida._

 _El rubio se apareció en la habitación lo mas pronto que pudo. Había una pequeña cuna al lado de la cama de Hermione donde la recién nacida descansaba, se acerco dudoso. Una bebe con delicados cabellos rubios ligeramente ondulados dormía plácidamente, removió un poco su carita. El rubio sintió una calidez diferente dentro de el al observar a la niña, su hija y la de la mujer que amaba, se sentó en la cama y acomodo los cabellos que estaban sobre la cara de la mujer. Intento hacerlo lo mas delicado posible para evitar despertarla, pero fallo en el intento. Los ojos chocolate de la castaña se encentraron con los de el._

 _Se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo desdichado. Con dificultad la mujer tomo de la cuna a la pequeña y la puso sobre los brazos de Draco, el no dijo nada en ningún momento, solo observo como la pequeña sonrisa de Hermione desaparecía en un gesto lleno de dolor_

 _-Promete...que no dejaras que le pase nada malo-pronuncio con dificultad la mujer-Solo promete que cuidaras a Grace-El rubio asintió, no podía hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta-Adiós preciosa Grace, nunca olvides que mami te ama-las lagrimas comenzaron a caer tan seguidamente y algunos gemido de dolor les hacían compañía, Draco solo dio un beso en la frente de Hermione en señal de despedida y con todo el dolor de su corazón el cual había intentado mantener oculto se llevo a la niña con el y simplemente desapareció._


	10. Chapter 10

Despertó sintiéndose extrañamente pesada, vio su cuarto y como un elfo entraba con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Grace sonrío un poco al verlo

-El amo Malfoy dice que debe despertar para tomar el desayuno- la ojigris asintió y respondió que bajaría en un minuto. Se estiro completamente y salio de la cama, bajo las escaleras aun en pijama y descalza. Sus chinos enmarañados rebotaban al ritmo de su trote. Se detuvo al ver la presencia de Hermione en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Como dormiste? ¿te encuentras mejor?-Preguntó la castaña viendo a la rubia adormilada

-Si, dormí muy bien Madre, ¿Y tu?-Grace respondió buscando a su padre con la mirada

-Bien-

-No se pudo ir, tienen su casa rodeada aún-Draco anuncio entrando al comedor. Los ojos de la castaña inconscientemente fueron directamente hacia el dueño de la voz. Y ambas miradas se encontraron, Hermione desvió la mirada ligeramente roja.

-¿Mamá, no tienes que ir al ministerio ?-la castaña dejo su taza de café a un lado

-Hoy no soy un elemento muy necesario, al parecer ayer entraron algunos de la prensa para poder tomar cualquier nota, pero gracias a Merlín no estaba ahí-

-Lastima que tengamos que regresar a la escuela-dejó salir un suspiro y se sentó al lado de la castaña haciendo un puchero. Draco agitó una carta membretada con el sello de Hogwards.

-Al parece la directora quiere mantenerse al margen con este revuelo y no quiere prensa mágica en la escuela y sus alrededores, así que espera nuestro pronto regreso a la escuela una vez que esto se calme. Así que imagino que tenemos unos 3 días más.

La chica miraba con una mezcla de felicidad e incredulidad a su padre

-Pero..¿Y Scorpius?-

-Scorpius tambien mando una lechuza, El esta bien, un poco confundido pero nada mas. ¿Aun no lees el profeta?-El rubio extendió el periódico a Grace, Hermione frunció el ceño mientras mordía su labio, esperando una reacción desfavorable en la rubia. La chica desdoblo el diario mirando la foto de su hermano sonriendo mientras se veía caminando sobre la plataforma 9 3/4.

''Nuevo Heredero Universal de la familia Malfoy'' Fue lo que alcanzó a leer para después desgarrar la pagina y hacerla una bola de papel que tiro en el piso. Se esperaba otra noticia como la de ayer.

-Fue el ''amable'' señor Greengrass-soltó el rubio con un toque de sarcasmo causando que su hija pusiera ojos en blanco.

-Maldito anciano decrepito-murmuro sumamente enojada la joven. Su madre la regaño por decir malas palabras-Vaya drama familiar. Y pensar que cuando era niña siepre le dije que era mi abuelo favorito. Draco alzo una ceja ante el comentario de su hija

-¿No era Lucius tu abuelo favorito? Recuerdo que siempre se lo decías. De hecho se lo decías a los dos siempre que recibía un regalo de su parte-

Los elfos pusieron un plato de fruta delante de cada uno, claramente Hermione parecía incomoda con este gesto, Grace puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ellos reciben dinero, técnicamente son ''libres'', solo no menciones la palabra ''libertad'' en voz alta porque se pondrán a llorar y es muy temprano para eso-susurró Draco pinchando una uva con el tenedor.

-De verdad, no lo hagas, no quiero verlos llorar-dijo Grace procediendo a desayunar, la castaña aun no se veía nada convencida, la rubia suspiró-Pang, ¿Si te compro ropa te la pondrías?-le pregunto a su elfo esperando la reacción que obtuvo. El elfo comenzó a llorar

-Primero el Amo hizo que Pang recibiera dinero y ahora la ama Grace quiere que Pang use ropa y sea libre, !LIBRE!-grito esto ultimo como si fuera lo peor del mundo

-No llores, solo fue una simple pregunta, tranquilo, lo siento, no volveré a hacer preguntas de ese tipo. ¿Puedes perdonar a tu ama? Prometo no volver a preguntarte esas cosas-El elfo aun enojado hizo pop y desapareció.

-Lo ves Hermione, los elfos no quieren ser liberados-dijo burlonamente Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie, la castaña solo puso los ojos en blanco-Iré a ver a tus abuelos Grace, regreso pronto-

-Si padre, salúdame a la abuela, solo a la abuela-sentencio la joven, Draco asintió dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

Una lechuza con plumaje dorado y blanco ululó entrando al comedor soltando una carta en el regazo de Grace. Abrió rápidamente el sobre, sacando un una llave de color plateada que venia con un collar del mismo color. Los ojos de la castaña se posaron en la llave, sentía curiosidad.

-¿tienes idea de que puerta es?-pregunto. La ojigris negó con la cabeza, Hermione saco su varita y golpeo delicadamente la llave-''Specialis Revelio''-ambas cruzaron miradas esperando que sucidiera algo, y cuando perdieron la esperanza una delgado hilo plateado salio de la punta de la llave y comenzó a trazar un camino

-Vamos a seguirla-dijo decidida la rubia, su madre solo la siguió. El camino subía por las escaleras y danzaba por el segundo piso, hasta que detuvo en una pared, desconcertando a la joven-¿Porque termina aquí?-

-Revelió-susurro Hermione, en la pared primero apareció un cerradura y después la estructura de una puerta-Mete la llave en la cerradura Grace-

Grace estaba emocionada, no entendía lo más mínimo ni quien le había enviado la llave pero ya quería ver que había adentro. Metió la llave y la giro la puerta se abrió poco a poco.

-Gracybu-una voz sumamente familiar la saludo cariñosamente. Una enorme pintura de Astoria Greengras estaba colocada en la pared principal del cuarto. Debajo del cuadro había muchas flores. Y una ventana. La rubia permanecía estática, parecía confundida-Mírate, estas tan grande y preciosa.

-¿Mami? -pregunto contratiada-... Pero dijeron que no había retratos tuyos-entro despacio al cuarto-¿Porque me mintieron? No,no lo entiendo- Astoria suspiro comprensiva

-La única que sabía era Dhapne. Solo hay dos retratos, este y uno que tiene ella. Le dije que no les dijera sobre esto hasta que fuera completamente necesario. Y supongo que al verla a ella aquí-refiriéndose a Hermione-Lo es-

-¿Scorpius sabe sobre el retrato?-pregunto algo molesta,el retrato negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto Gracybu, pensé que sería lo mejor. Así podrían superar todo más rápido-

-¿Lo mejor para quien?.Sabes desde que moriste fue muy difícil superar todo y más porque ambos esperábamos que hubiera algún cuadro tuyo. Los abuelos dijeron que no tenían. Y cuando me enteré de que no era hija tuya ¿sabes lo confundida que estaba? Ni siquiera se si aun lo estoy o no- Grace se sentó en el pisocon el ceño fruncido viendo el cuadro.

-Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de ese modo cuando tengas 40 tendrás arrugas y parecerás un troll-dijo dulcemente Astoria, se rió ligeramente la rubia, recordó que su madre siempre trataba de contentarla diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Era una extraña escena para Hermione, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño estrujo en el corazón cuando Grace llamó ''mami'' a Astoria. Se sentía un poco incomoda, como si estuviera de más en ese cuarto.

-No me voy a contentar con esas cosas. Ya estoy grande-

-Grande y muy hermosa por cierto. Te pareces mucho a Hermione. Por cierto, disculpa lo descortés que fui al no saludarte. Pero estaba emocionada por ver a Grace-

-No tienes que disculparte, es normal-

-Y supongo que Gracybu se ha portado bien ¿verdad?- La rubia volteo a ver a Hermione juntando las manos y negando muy ligeramente con la cabeza, pidiendo que guardara silencio.

-Si bueno. Tiene sus ratos de rebeldía como cualquier adolescente-Astoria sonrió satisfecha, sabia que era mentira pero aun así no dijo nada.

-Que bien. Grace ¿podrías ir a buscar un pequeño baúl de color plateado? Esta en el mueble junto a la cama del cuarto de tu padre- La rubia asintió y fue en busca del baul- Te daré un consejo no pedido. Nunca seas tan blanda con ella. Grace Cornelia Malfoy es tan inteligente como tu y tan astuta como Draco. Dime ¿Aun tiene miedo de como la vna a tratar sus compañeros?-

-Si, ha tenido pesadillas sobre ese tema. Pero nada grave-

-Hermione se que tal vez este abusando de tu confianza pero se que estarás cerca de Grace así que debo pedirte un favor enorme, prométeme que igual cuidaras a Draco y a mi Scorpius. Ahora que ya no estoy debo sincerarme contigo. Gracias por no haber ido por ella cuando mataron a Bellatrix. Siempre tuve miedo de que cuando lo hicieras yo perdería a mi familia-La castaña escuchaba atentamente mientras mordía su labio- Yo al principio acepte cuidar a de ella egoistamente porque estaría con Draco. Pero luego cuando el me la dio para que la cargara la primera vez fue como amor a primera vista. Era tan pequeña, gorda y rosada-

-Creo que no importan los motivos que te movieron para aceptar, sea cual sea siempre voy a estar agradecida-solto honestamente la castaña

-Draco siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Y lo conozco mejor que nadie Y aunque estaba enojado contigo porque pensaba que no te interesaba Grace, el siempre estuvo enojado porque pensaba que quien realmente no te interesaba era el. Eso me dolía un poco pero siempre fui consciente de que si no fuera por ti, yo nunca hubiera estado con el y nunca hubiera podido tener a Scorpius-

-Aquí esta mami-entro en la habitación la ojigris con el encargo en manos interrumpiendo la melancólica platica.

-Gracias corazón. Ahora ábrelo con la misma llave con la que abriste esta habitación- La rubia metió la llave platinada en la cerradura del pequeño baúl. Eran un montón de frasquitos de cristal-Son para ti Hermione. Son mis recuerdos más preciados. Con ellos podrás ver la infancia de Grace. Sus primeros pasos. Su primer brote de magia involuntaria, cuando mudo de dientes. Cuando lloró porque iba a tener un hermano. Su primer berrinche. Ahí esta todo, es mi regalo para ti-

-Gracias Astoria-

-No, gracias a ti Hermione. Ahora me iré. Cuídense y Grace, cuida a Scorpius en la escuela. Las veré pronto-

Astoria desapareció del marco dejando en negro el fondo.

* * *

Grace podía observar como Hermione parecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos desde que Astoria había desaparecido en el marco. La castaña estaba cepillando el cabello húmedo de la joven Malfoy. Ambas sentadas sobre la cama de la rubia.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo mientras yo buscaba el baul?-pregunto con curiosidad la rubia

-Que de niña eras malcriada-mintió Hermione, Grace abrió la boca ofendida

-Claro que no lo era- repuso indignada, la castaña rió toco la puerta que estaba abierta para llamar la atención de su hija y de Hermione.

-Que bueno que te estés arreglando el abuelo Lucius quiere que vayas a cenar a su casa-Grace solo escucho e hizo una mueca de fastidio

-Pero, no quiero ir-chilló

-Tu abuela también quiere que vayas. Solo vas a cenar y regresas.

-Bien iré-soltó la ojigris sin mucho animo.

-Ya estas peinada, te ves bonita-dijo la castaña

-Ok. Pero mamá se quedara sola-repuso Grace

-Hermione se quedará conmigo. Yo no iré a ningún lado- La mujer le dedico una mirada dudosa al rubio, este solo sonrió. La rubia frunció ligeramente el ceño en señal de sospecha.

-No hagas nada para que ella se enoje-sentencio hacia su padre mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- Y no te vayas hasta que regrese-pidió a la castaña, Hermione solo asintió.

-Ya la escuchaste, no hagas nada para que me enoje Malfoy-la castaña rió al darse cuenta que había imitado el tono de voz de Grace.

-Prometo que no te haré enojar Granger, solo quiero relajarme-el rubio se sentó al borde de la cama y se dejo caer. Hermione alzo las cejas con asombro. Había un ligero aroma a alcohol proviniendo de Draco. Observandolo bien estaba ligeramente colorado.

-¿Seguro que fuiste a casa de tus padres?-El rubio rió ligeramente al verse descubierto

-Claro que fui a ver a mis padres. Pero después se me ocurrió ir a ver a Blase-ella puso los ojos en blanco ante la declaración, el deslizo su mano hasta la mano de la castaña-Vamos por Wiskey-sugirió el ojigris

-No Draco, no quiero Wiskey. ¿Cuantas facetas de ebrio tienes?-pregunto irritada, el le dio una ligeras palmaditas en la mano

-Granger, ...aguafiestas Granger-

-Madura Malfoy-chillo conteniendo una ligera sonrisa fingiendo enojo-han pasado 14 años desde que me llamaste así-

-Lo peor es que lo sigues siendo-

-¿Acaso no tienes otra cosa que no sea Wiskey de fuego?- la sonrisa de el se ensancho complacido la escuchar la pregunta de la castaña

-Tengo hidromiel-

-Perfecto, ¡vamos!-declaró ella poniéndose de pie. El no dudo ni un minuto en seguirla, ambos fueron a una pequeña sala de estar dentro del despacho del rubio. Tomo una botella de hidromiel y la sirvio en un pequeño vaso de cristal y se lo dio a la castaña el se sirvió Wiskey de fuego. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá grande de color negro.

-Estos muebles los compré porque me recordaban a la sala de estar de Slitheryn-confesó el rubio dándole un largo trago a su bebida, Hermione rió tintineante.

Ambos continuaron bebiendo y platicando animadamente de cosas pasadas. El rubio rellenaba continuamente los vasos, por el alcohol realmente se sientio tan relajado que en su mente surgio una duda.

-¿Tanto te gustaba Krum?-ni siquiera volteo a verla cuando preguntó

-Pues tenia 15 años, fue mi primera cita, no es que me gustará tanto en si, es mi amigo nada más. Y después de el me di cuenta que sentía algo por Ron, y cuando Ronald fue un imbécil me di cuenta de que tu no lo eras tanto-

-¿Y yo te gustaba?-pregunto dudoso, ella comenzó a reír nerviosa-Responde-exigio

-Draco, nos hubiéramos casado si tu tía Loca no hubiera aparecido con vida. sin mencionar que tenemos una hija. Supongo que habríamos tenido como, no se, 3-

Era exactamente lo que el quería escuchar, sonrió satisfecho y se acerco a ella peligrosamente para besarla. La castaña ni siquiera puso resistencia, era como si ambos hubieran esperado tanto tiempo para este momento. Sus labios danzaban lentamente, Hermione podías sentir como sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente mientras el la atraía hacia el por la cintura.

-Aun no es tarde para tener 3-declaró el rubio en medio del beso. Ella comenzó a reir.

-¡No! Grace vendrá pronto-dijo ella recobrando la compostura. El sonrió con malicia.

-Le mande una lechuza a mi madre mucho antes de que Grace fuera para Malfoy manor. Se quedará a dormir allá.

...


End file.
